Rise of the emperor
by PvtNomad
Summary: A unfortunate side effect that befalls most orphan Genin has caused Naruto to stumble onto a once in a lifetime opportunity. how will he go forth with this new found knowledge, and where has this new attitude come from. Sadistic/smart/dominant/strong Naruto. Harem/Uzumakicest
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He'd just come from his meeting with the Hokage certifying him as a Genin, and informing him of team placement in a week. Only to be informed by his landlord that he was evicted for failure to pay rent. He wasn't even allowed in to retrieve his belongings, as the lockes had already been changed. He planned to come back later, and try to get a few of his things from the inside. For now theough he'd have to find a place to sleep for the night.

Cursing he looked up at the sky. "Fuck looks like it's gonna rain tonigh too. Hmm maybe I can stay in that old house behind the Hokage monument. After all I've never seen anyone go in, or out of the place." He thought out loud, as he made his way to the mountain side.

"Now where did I see that... There it is." He thought as he came across the large wooden gate. Tugging on it he found that it wouldn't budge. "Fuck." Naruto cursed as he slammed his fist into the gate. The action caused his knuckle to split. He cursed for a moment, before something amazing happened. The gate began to glow, as strange symbols appeared along the doors.

The doors slowly creeked open. Showing their age, and the fact that they had not been opened, or maintained in some time. Naruto walked through the decrepate gate, and looked upon the door to the house. IT was a simple two story victorian style house. Nailed to the door was a letter. Deciding to at least see who lived here. Naruto walked up, and gazed at the note. "Dear Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, or Hiruzen.

Once Naruto Is old enough to train, and understand. Please take him to the room at the end of the hall on the second floor. Tell him to wipe some blood on the door knob, and then enter alone. Closing the door behind him.

Signed Minato, and Kushina."

Naruto wondered who the two people were, and how they knew his name, but decided to save those questions for later. For now he decided to follow the letters advice, and made his way upstairs to the room the letter spoke of. Wiping the blood from his knuckles on the knob. Naruto slowly entered the room. Making sure to close the door behind him. The blue walls that were once there were replaced with a endless sea of white.

Standing in that sea was a man he thought long since dead. His spikey hair, blue eyes, and long cloak a dead give away to who he was. "Well son it took you long enough to get here." Naruto walked towards the man who smiled expecting his son to embrace him. He was however taken by surprise when he recieved not a hug, but a well executed punch to the gut. "I deserved that." He wheezed out, as he dropped to a knee.

Once he was stable again the man cleared his throat. "Now at the risk of being hit again. I'd like to tell you where you are, and who, or what I am. You may know me as the Yodaime, but judging by the slight expression of shock on your face when I called you son. I'm guessing you didn't know that I'm also your father. Which means Hiruzen,Tsunade, and Jiraiya haven't been training you as I requested have they."

Naruto shook his head. "No they haven't I don't even know who this Jiraiya you're talking about is, or this Tsunade." Minato scowled at the mention of his child not knowing his Godparents. "We'll save that for later. For now you are in the hyperbolic time chamber. A day out there is a year in here. As form me. I am a fragment of the real Minato's soul that was sealed in here. I was sealed in order to train you in my techniques. Tell me son what techniques do you know."

"I know the tranformation, replacement, shadow clone, and multi shadow clone. I can't really do Genjutsu, and my Taijutsu is almost non existent." Minato nodded, and then thought for a moment. "What brought you hear today?" "I was kicked out of my apartment, because I don't get the orphan stipened anymore. I remembered seeing this place a bunch of times when I used to climb the mountain. I decided it might be worth it to try, and spend the night. I couldn't even go to Ichiraku's because I owe them last months ramen tab. So I haven't been able to eat anything today."

Minato growled slightly. "Naruto remove your shirt, and show me your stomach." Naruto nodded removing the large jacket, and tank top. Showing his malnurished body. "Channel some chakra for me." Naruto nodded, and channeled chakra into his body. The seal containing the Kyuubi appeared on his stomach. What troubled Minato though were the two seals placed on top of it.

The first was a disruption seal. Meant to disrupt a enemies chakra control. The next was a mental hinderence seal. Meant to be placed on enemy academy students to keep them from retaining information. "Naruto I need you to lend me some chakra. Simply grab my hand, and focus your chakra into me." Naruto nodded, and did as he was told. Using his free hand to channel the chakra given to him. Minato shoved his palm into his son's stomach. "KAI!" He yelled as the seals faded from Naruto's stomach.

"There now your training will go much smoother. While in here time will pass, but you will not age. You will train here for seven years, before attending your team placements. Now let's begin we have a lot of ground to make up." Minato said as he lead Naruto to a small book case.

Time skip six years time chamber, six days outside. (Yes I pulled a DBZ android saga.)

"Congradulations my son you have learned all I have to teach you. Now make a chi bushin." Minato ordered. Naruto nodded, and bit his thumb. "Chi bushin." He stated as the clone came into existense. "Good now place one hand on the seal on the wall, and perform the soul transfer jutsu on the bushin."

Naruto made his way to the wall, and began the jutsu. Both hands glowing with matching seals. The clone removed his shirt as Naruto placed one hand on his stomach, and one on the wall. "Soul transfer jutsu." He stated as the seal began to glow. A purple energy moving from one arm to the next. When the energy was finished transfering a plume of smoke enveloped the clone.

When the smoke cleared the clone no longer stood there. Instead it was a girl about twelve years old. Her long red hair framing her cute face, as her violet eyes blinked in confusion. Turning her head she looked at Minato. "Minato what's going on?Why am I back to the beggining of puberty?" Minato chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. "I was only able to seal enough of your soul to fill a twelve year olds body. The only reason I look like this is because I'm pure spirit, and unfortunetly my time here has come to a end. I was glad I could train you these seven years, and get to know you my son. I can rest happily now. Your mother will handle it from here. Take the note in my study drawer to Hiruzen. He'll handle it from there. If he doesn't. Well your mom was always the better negotiater." He smiled, before he faded into nothing.

"Well Naruto-kun since we're the same age. I suppose it would be better if you treated me more like a sister, or a friend. Whichever you prefer." She smiled softly hoping he would agree to keep her in his life. "I'd love to be your friend, and roommate Kushina-chan." He said hugging her gently. "That sounds great. Now why don't we go to Hiruzen, before he does the team assignments." Naruto nodded, and lead her out of the door.

"Hey Kushina-chan. We don't happen to have any clothes money, or food money lying around. I still have to take my shinobi license picture, and I'd rather take it in something professional. I also don't trust anything that was left in that kitchen." Kushina giggled slightly. "Yes the treasury is down stairs. I'll go grab some, and we'll get some clothes, because I don't think its appropriate for me to wear just a tank top, and baggy pants all the time." She said as she gestured to her attire.

Naruto attempted to keep from staring at her budding cleavage. ' _She's got to at least be a high B. Dude she's your mom, but she did say to treat her like a friend._ ' He put his moral debate on hold while he created some clones to clean up the kitchen. While he did that Kushina headed down stairs to grab some shopping money.

Once the both of them were ready to go. Kushina lead him to a shinobi supply store. "Dustin-kun are you home?" She called into the store. A large intimidating man appeared from the back of the store. His dark black hair cut short, and his green eyes scanning the room. When his eyes landed on Kushina he had to force himself to do a double take. Kushina-chan is that you?" He asked going wide eyed. "Sure is. I'll explain later for now I need some new clothes for myself, and Naruto-kun." She said gesturing to Naruto. Naruto flinched slightly at the man's gaze. Half expecting to be kicked out of the store. "Got just the thing. I've been waiting for you to graduate so you could shop here legally kid."

Naruto looked at that man in confusion. The man simply laughed. "I think you know me better by the name Dax." Naruto's eyes went wide. Dax was the name on the mysterious presents that would make their way into his appartment on his birthday. There was normally a new set of kunai, and shuriken. As well as a few extra bucks to help pay for his meals. "The council blocked anyone from adopting you. Which a few of Kushin-chan, and Minato-kuns friends actually wanted to. Top off that you can't buy from a shinobi store without a headband, and they pretty much screwed you eight ways to Sunday. Don't worry though boy. Just go to any shinobi run store when you need something, and we'll get you set up. Now why dont we get you two outfited."

Going back to the back of the store. Dustin returned with two small shopping bags. "These should do for now. I'll have more set aside later once you two have free time to try a few things on, and see what you like." He then pointed to the corner where two changing booths sat. "You can change in there." The two nodded, and entered the booths to change.

When they exited the booths. Naruto wore a Tight blach thermal long sleeve shirt. The seals on it were designed to let more air in when it was hot, and less when it was cold. His pants were also black. However a white border was placed on the outside of each leg. With a black dragon decal inside of the border.

Kushina's outfit on the other hand had a bit more flair to it. Black biker shorts hugged her forming ass, and a red skirt that opened to a triangle shape in the front covered it. On top she wore a black sportsbra which was covered by a red jacket that was about midrift in length. with a Uzumaki swirl in the middle. "Perfect. You always did have a eye for fashion Dustin-kun." Dustin chuckled slightly. "Well its easy when everything looks great on the customer Kushina-chan. " He said with a flirtatious wink. "Now you two run along. Consider these graduation, and welcome back presents."

The two smiled thanking him, before taking off. Once they were back on the road. Naruto turned to his former mother. "Hey Kushina-chan what was all that flirting about? did you used to date that guy, before you met dad?" Kushina sighed to herself. She knew she'd have to explain this to him sooner or later. "No Naruto-kun. I've actually been dating your dad since the academy. However a kunoichi, and sometimes a shinobis life often call for seduction missions. So shinobi couples have to cope with the fact that their partner will likely sleep with another person during their relationship. Your father, and I decided that since this would likely be the case for both of us. We shouldn't limit ourselves, or stagnate ourselves in our relationship. So we became swingers. A couple who has sex with other people."

Naruto's mind was going a million miles a hour at the moment, before he took a breath. "Next time I see dad I'm punching him again. You'd think in almost ten years of training he could have mentioned this. Especially if he planned for me to bring you back, knowing we might run into some of your past partners." Kushina nodded both surprised, and thankful Naruto was taking this all in stride.

Naruto lead Kushina out to the depths of Konoha park. "The old man is normally in a meeting till thirty minutes past this time. I want to tell you something important first." Kushina gave him a slightly puzzled expression. "What's that Naruto-kun?"

In the blink of a eye Naruto had Kushina pinned to a tree. "You're mine now. I had my clones go through dad's study after they cleaned the kitchen. I know you both planned for me to bring you back so we could restart the Uzumaki clan together. I also know he planned for the old man to place me under the CRA. Now I am nothing if not fair. I will allow you to continue your little flings. In fact I find the idea kind of arousing. Because as of now you are not Kushina Uzumaki wife of the fourth Hokage. As of now you are Kushina Uzumaki slave, and submissive to the future Emporor of the elemental nation. Do you understand?"

His voice was so dominant, as if it dripped with pure unadulterated power. What had Minato taught him. What had he taught himself. Kushina didn't know the answers. All she knew was that the words coming from this man's mouth were causing her panties to become damper by the minute. "Yes Narutp-sama. I will serve you. I will show loyalty to you above all others as my Lord, and Master. I will also help you pick out worthy canidates to join your harem."

"Good now let's go. We have a monkey to visit." He said as he walked off leaving a shaky legged Kushina. ' _I hope you know what you're doing dad, because the monster you've unleashed on this world has just gotten a taste of true dominance, and its given him a insaciable appetite._ '


	2. Chapter 2

After allowing Kushina to regain her composure, and taking their registration photos. Naruto lead her up into Hiruzen's office. "Hey Gramps you busy?" Naruto asked loudly as he walked into the office. Noting the two elders in the room. "Not very Naruto-kun. I'm just having a small meeting with my old teammates. What can I do for you?" Naruto walked up giving him a light hug. Slipping the paper into his robes as he whispered in his ear. "I met him. I found the room. Read the letter, and call me back here." He smiled pulling back. "Just came to tell you we did the registration photos like you wanted. You told me to let you know when they were done."

Hiruzen nodded taking a puff of his pipe. "Very good Naruto-kun. Be at the academy tomorrow at eight for team assignments. I've got a instructor in mind for you, but you'll have to cooperate with Sasuke-kun." Naruto nodded slightly. "Actually Hokage-sama I already sent word to Tsunade-sama. She'll be arriving soon to take us on as a apprenticeship." The elder's eyes widened. "How did you get her to agree to that?" The female elder asked. "She owes my family a sizeable debt. I agreed to forgive it if she were to come back. Luckily she was at a gambling hall not far from the village. So she should be here by the morning."

Hiruzen nodded with a small smile. "Thank you. I'll have her meet the two of you at the academy in the morning." The two of them nodded, and bid Hiruzen, and the elders farewell.

On their way back to the house. Kushina steared Naruto towards a shinobi grocery store that specialized in foods meant to help build, and maintain muscle. Upon walking into the store they were greeted with the sight of a woman in her early thirties. Her long dark hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. Her sky blue eyes widened slightly when she saw Kushina, before she smiled slightly. "Well I didn't believe Dustin-kun when he said you had returned Kushina-chan."

Naruto looked at Kushina, and smirked playfully. "Another _friend_ of yours?" He asked giving her a light smack on the ass. Kushina blushed, and nodded with a small smile. "Yes Naruto-sama. She's Dustin-kun's wife Maiori." Maori's eyes widened as she heard Kushina speak. "How did you do that? She's never submitted to anyone. Not even Minato-kun."

Naruto grinned as he walked over to the counter leaning over it. He moved his mouth next to the older woman's ear, and whispered seductively. "I can be very persuasive when I feel like it." He informed her causing a shiver to go down her spine. Grinning devilishly he turned back to Kushina. "Kushina-chan you know what we need to stock up on right. The old man wasn't one for grocery shopping." Kushina nodded with a smile as she took off through the store.

"Dustin-kun wanted me to ask if you two wouldn't mind getting together tonight. We'd very much like for the two of you to meet our daughter Tenten. She's a year older than you are. The last time Kushina-chan saw her she was just a baby." Naruto smiled, and looked over at Kushina who was happily shopping away. "That sounds great. Why don't you come by our place around seven, and we'll all have dinner." It was much less a question of if they would be dining at the Uzumaki compound, and more of a statement. "That sounds perfect Naruto-kun. Just be ready though. I have a dress in mind that will blow you away." Naruto chuckled slightly at the remark. "Well I look forward to seeing it."

After paying for the groceries, and making a stop by another shinobi store for some evening atire. Naruto, and Kushina made their way back to the Uzumaki compound. Where Naruto, and his clones began cleaning up the yard. While Kushina began cooking dinner. They had decided to go with a family ham with all the fixings.

Naruto smiled as he walked in from finishing the yard. He couldn't help but keep that smile. When he saw Kushina barefoot in the kitchen singing along with the radio. It was a song called Hero from a new band out of northern fire country named Skillet. Appearently his darling redhead had taken a liking to it. Deciding to leave her to her fun. Naruto moved up stairs to take a shower, before his guest's arrival.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office there was a strange knock at the door. "Enter." The old man's voice echoed through the room." The door opened revealing the busty, and lithe figures of Tsunade, and Shizune respectively. "Hey Sensei. I got the letter from Kushina-chan. I'll act as their Sensei. Even if there isn't much I can teach them beyond advanced chakra control. Which would probably be best for them. So when do I get to meet the two of them?"

Hiruzen smiled slightly as he took a puff of his pipe. "They'll be at the academy tomorrow for team placementr. Just come in with the other Senseis after lunch, and pick them up." Tsunade nodded, and turned to leave. Before she did though she turned her head over her shoulder. "Oh, and sensei." She said. "Yes Tsunade-chan." Her eyes turned cold for a moment. "Tell Danzo next time he tells me a family member is dead. They better be fucking dead." She growled out as she slammed the door.

Hiruzen sighed as he took another puff of his pipe. ' _What wrath have you brought upon us now old friend_.' He thought as he looked out the window.

Back at the Uzumaki compound. Naruto had changed into a pair of fitted black dress pants, a tight crimson dress shirt, and black tie to top it all off. Kushina had gone with a red speghetti strap cocktail dress, and a pair of matching heels. Naruto whistled as his eyes scanned her form. Kushina blushed slightly putting her finger to her lips. "See something you like Naruto-sama." She asked in a little's voice.

Naruto geabbed her by the waist pulling her into him. "No I see everything I like." He said as he kissed her gently. Kushina blushed, and closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. Her arms finding themselves wrapped around the back of his neck as she settled into her lover's embrace. Tilting her head she presses her ear to his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. ' _It's so calm, but so strong at the same time._ ' She smiled as she tore herself away from him. "Now you have a table to set Naruto-sama, and I have a ham to finish." Naruto kissed her forehead. "You mean besides the one that adores you." Kushina giggled, and slapped his chest playfully.

Seven rolled around, and there was a knock at the front door. Naruto had left the gate open so as not to have to use the blood seal again. Opening the door he was greated with yet another breath taking sight. Maiori was standing in front of him in a long blue Chinese style dress with a slit up one of the legs that reached her mid thigh. It also stretched snuggly over her bust, and ass.

The girl next to her had similar hair to hers. However hers was tide up in two buns. She was dressed in a similar dress only it was red instead of blue. Dustin was dressed in black suit with a dark blue undershirt. ' _Well either i'm bi or he just looks good. Questions for later.'_ Stepping aside he waved his arm gesturing them inside. "Please come in. Dinner is almost ready."

The three entered the house. Thanking Naruto for inviting them. Kushina was in the dining room setting out the meal. "Ah just in time. Oh Ten-chan you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." She said as she hugged the girl. The girl was surprised at first, but quickly returned the hug as her parents, and Naruto took their seats.

Once the family was seated Tenten decided to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind. "So Kushina-san. Have you told Naruto-san about the contract yet?" Kushina choked on her drink for a moment, before trying to sputter out a response. "Kushina-chan." Naruto's stern voice said from his place at the head of the table. "What contract is she talking about?"

Kushina looked at him, and began poking her fingers together. "Well you see Naruto-sama..." She said trying to stall to find the best way to tell him about the contract. She hadn't meant for him to know until after they had begun training with Tsunade. "Kushina Uzumaki I do not like stall tactics nor do I enjoy being lied to." Kushina flinched a bit at his words. They were cold, and commanding. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew her Naruto would never hurt her. It was the feeling of dissapointing him that stung the most.

"When I was pregnant with you. Dustin-kun, Maiori-chan, and I all agreed to a marriage contract between you, and Ten-chan. We knew that with you being the heir to two clans. Even if your fathers was only a clan because of him being the Hokage. That the council would push for you to be placed under the CRA once your heritage was exposed. The minimum for someone of your stature would be four wives. So we set you up with four wives. The daughters of good friends of ours. People we knew that should anything happen to us. Would help you, teach you, and most importantly never take advantage of you.

Dustin-kun, or Dax as you knew him before. Has already proved this. By risking the wrath of the council to provide you supplies during your formitave years. Another of your wives was set to be Hana Inuzuka. Her mother Tsume is a part of the shinobi council. The third was Ino Yamanaka her father Inochi is a part of the shinobi council as well as the head of the T&I department. Lastly was a girl who was part of a cease fire slash peace negotiation with Kumo. Her name is Samui. She was set to be a student to the Raikage's right hand man when she graduated the academy. Like Tenten she's a year older than you." Kushina explained.

Dustin turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun if I may?" Naruto nodded gesturing for him to speak, " I am not the only one who has looked after you as a child. The seemingly stray dogs that loved to hang around your apartment complex, and follow you home from school. Those were Inuzuka dogs. They helped prevent countless break ins, and attempts on your life. Tsume-chan made sure that no matter where you went there was at least one following you. At least when they could tractk you.

As for Inochi he made a habit of being especially brutal when it came to interogating anyone who commited a crime against you. Especially if that person was a shinobi. That was also part of the reason a lot of those shinobi never made it past Chunin. Most of the shinobi run stores in the village held no ill will agaisnt you, and a few belonged to our special little circle." He said dancing around the fact as they had yet to tell Tenten about their lifestyle. "So when Inochi would inform us of who it was. The shinobi stores would black ball them. Sighting our right to refuse service to anyone.

Now sure they could buy things like standard kunai, and shuriken from civilian stores. However they couldn't get their hands on high end or specialized weapondry. There was also the fact that most shinobi after becoming Chunin have to barter, beg, or steal when it comes to learning new jutsu. Most shinobi stores sell well known jutsu for a hefty fee. We normally either buy them off a Jonin wanting some side money, a retired Shinobi looking to pass on their knowledge, or someone who got their hands on the scroll, and needed the cash.

Without the aid of a Shinobi store it's almost impossible for a civilian born shinobi to make it past Chunin. Which is why the number of shinobi involved in crimes against you severly dropped after the first year or so. When civilian borns heard we were black balling anyone who attacked you. They became more concerned for their own career than their appearences."

Naruto closed his eyes, and nodded. "Thank you for your years of faithful service Dustin-kun. It is good to know I have friends like you out in the world. Which is why I will give you one chance to walk away." Dustin looked at him confused as Tenten looked to her father for answers. "What do you mean walk away Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at him his eyes cold, and calculating. "I plan to make this world submit to me. There are only two ways to achieve peace. Either to have the world submit to one being, or to have them unite against one enemy. Either way the world will you you, and your family choose to stay. You may be asked to do things that cross moral lines. Things that at times seem inhumane. I give you this one chance to walk away, before you get pulled to far in."

Dustin looked at his wife, and daughter who nodded to him in agreement. "We will follow you to the depths of Hell if we must Naruto-samma." Naruto was glad to hear Dustin's answer, but surprised when Tenten stood up, and walked over to him. Kneeling beside him she took his hand, and kissed the Uzumaki clan ring that sat upon his finger. "Please Naruto-samma. I see the fire in your eyes, and I feel the strength from your words. Allow me to serve you as Kushina-chan serves you."

Naruto was gracious enough to turn to Dustin. "Do you approve of your daughter moving in here with us." Dustin nodded approvingly. "I couldn't think of a better place for her." Maiori only smirked, and licked her lips. "Don't think just because my little cinnoman bun is moving in here that I'm not gonna have my fun with you Naruto-kun."

Tenten was floored when she heard this. After a brief explinationg of her parents lifestyle though she was sated. Sighting that she had heard of, and seen weirder things during the short spanse of her career. Since tomorrow was team assignments for the rookies. Guy had given them the day off so he would be free to hear about his friends new teams after the placements. As such she'd have tomorrow free to move her stuff into Naruto's house.

Dustin had gone back to the shop sighting some inventory work. He'd asked Naruto to keep his wife entertained as when she got bored after their stores closed. She would pesture him to relieve her boredom making it impossible to get work done. Maiori had only giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him.

So now while Kushina, and Tenten shared a bath to get to know one another. Naruto, and Maiori laid underwear clad on the master bed cuddled into each other. Hey who said the swinger life was all about sex. "So Naruto-kun. When are you going to start your plans?" She asked rubbing his chest.

"Soon first I need to recruit Tsunade, and my other brides to be. After that a few mercinaries shouldn't be to hard to come by for the right price. Especially if I can find a good spot for some missing ninja looking for a payday, and a place to hide." Maiori nodded, and looked up at him. "When you have your harem, and you're king of everything. Will you still have time to cuddle with me like this. I love Dustin-kun, but you're a good man, and a great teddy bear too."

Naruto only chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "For you Maiori-chan I'll make time." Maiori smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. intertwining her legs with his. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She yawned as she settled in for a nap until Dustin returned. Naruto looked down at her as he brushed the hair from her face. _'Get ready Konoha. Tomorrow marks the beginning of the end. For you, and for this decaying world. The era of the elemental nations is at a end. The era of the empire is about to begin'_

* * *

 ** _So quick pole, and updates will be slow next three days. They'll come quickly twice a week on my days off, and then slow down during work. poll one should Naruto be bi in this story_**

 ** _poll two Naruto's third teammate._**

 ** _Sakura_**

 ** _Ino_**

 ** _Hinata_**

 ** _Mystery box_**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a strange weight on both of his arms. Looking down he saw that both Maiori, and Kushina had cuddled up to him during the night. On his chest was a note. Making a quick shadow clone. Naruto asked him to read the note, and dispell so he could gain the memories. 'Dear Naruto. I had to run for some supplies a coulple towns open. When I came to tell you. Everyone was asleep, so I figured a letter would be best. Especially with how cranky Maiori can get if you wake her up before she's ready.'

Naruto chuckled, and replaced himself a shadow clone in order to go take a shower. Afterwards he dressed himself in the freshly cleaned clothes from yesterday. He came down stairs to find Maiori, and Kushina cooking breakfast while Tenten set the table. "Good morning you beautiful angles." Naruto said as he strode into the room. The girls turned waving to him. Tenten came forward, and kissed him on the cheek, as she lead him to the table. "Tonight I'm cuddling with you. You look ver comfortable to lay on." She said smirking.

Naruto grinned pulling her by her waist. "Only if you've got somewhere comfortable to rest my arm after training." He grinned giving her ass a playful squeeze. Tenten squeeked, and slapped his chest playfully.

After a quick breakfast, and leaving a couple of Shadow clones with Tenten to help her move. Naruto, and Kushina headed to the academy for the team assignment ceremony. They were still running early, and as such were the first ones in class.

" **Hey kit. I need to talk to you about something.** "

Naruto looked around to make sure they were still alone, and closed his eyes to visualize the fox. 'What is it. Team placement will be starting soon, and I'd rather not be yelled at for having my eyes closed during the cermony.'

 **"Don't worry this will only take a minute. I wanted to inform you that the reason for your sudden luck with the females of your species is my fault. You see when you were training to master my chakra. We pumped more into you than a adolecent jinjuriki should take. The result being that since you're in the early stages of puberty. Rather than say fifteen or sixteen. The influx of foreign chakra over the course of several years while still in this early pubescent body caused a change in your devolpmental makeup. Meaning you gained some fox like traits.**

 **Much like the Inuzuka, you gained increased hearing sight, and smell. Some fox demon only traits you gained. Are that now you will stop aging at the age of 25. Meaning you can no longer die of old age, and with your healing factor from me it's almost impossible for you to die from sickness. Meaning the only way you'll die is in battle. Next because this seal has been slowly feeding my chakra into you since you were a infant. You've developed yokai coils alongside your chakra coils. I'll teach you about mixing them later. For now this will give you access to fox fire. Which at your level would do little more good then a surprise attack at point blank range, or starting a camp fire. On the plus side you don't need handsigns to do it. So if you're grappling you have the advantage.**

 **After you reach a certain level of yokai reserves you'll recieve your first tail. A fox's strength is determined by his number of tails, and therefore denotes his place within the heirarchy. You'll also recieve a fox form, but we'll save that for later. Now the reason I called to you. The last one is you've recieved fox pheremones. The pheremones arouse those of the oppisate sex with less strength then you. Which with your reserves is most, and they make those who already have a intrest in you. Like your mother, Maori, and Tenten more submissive to you. Since Maori is a civilian, and Kushina, and Tenten have mid, and low Chunin reserves respectively. It affects them more. Hence the instant submission.**

 **Someone like Tsunade, or Tsume Inuzuka who are Sanin, and mid Jonin level. Would take a more subtle approach."** Naruto listened to the fox's explination. If that were the case. It would take a lot of training to increase his Yokai reserves. " **Another thing is that while the Fox clan does not have a actual summoning contract. As a Fox Kit you can use what is reffered to as 'Pack call' a ability wich allowes you to summon Foxes with equal or less tails then your own. Foxes with equal tails will only respect you if you prove worthy.**

 **Foxes with less tails will respect your authority in the heirarchy, but will not respect you as a person until you prove yourself a ally. My suggestion, since it will be a while before you reach two tails. Once you reach your first tail. Summon a Fox clan member, and give them my name to show that you are on good terms with the clan head. Afterwards befriend them, before calling on them in battle. This way you get a little bit of name recognition in the Demon world, before hand."**

'Speaking of summons Kurama. Do you know of a summoning contract. The toads are good people, but I feel as if they've done their service to this village, and deserve to rest for a generation, or so.' Naruto spoke, taking in all that he was being told.

 **"There is one contract. It lies in a forgotten shrine, on a island just off the coast. It is the contract of the Demon world. Normally a human would have to give up their soul after death to sign it. Unless they mastered the Clan's Sage mode, before then. However since you are what's known as a Hanyu, a half Demon. The first since, before the time of the Rikudou Sanin mind you. You can sign the contract yourself. The boss sumon of the clan is a Demon named Lucifer. However the King is a being known as Tartarus. A Demon so powerful, even I the mightiest Demon your world has ever known, bow before him.**

 **Lucifer is the most powerful Demon outside of myself you can summon. Tartarus is to powerful to exist in this plain of existence, as he's the literal embodiment of Hell itself. Summoning him would immedietly kill any non Demonic life form within a hundred miles, and put any being weaker than a five tail in a coma. I'll get you a map to the contract later, for now your Sensei has arrived."**

Naruto returned his attention to the front of the class, where his sensei was giving out the team rosters. "Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai Shimura your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in rotation. Team ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Finally team eleven Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and thanks to the new Shinobi exchange program we have with Kumo Karui your sensei is Tsunade Senju. Everyone break for lunch then meet your Senseis back here after."

A sudden banging of a desk shocked the room as Sasuke stood up. "Why does that idiot not only get trained by one of the Sanin, but also gets to learn fighting styles from Kumo thanks to having not one but two obviously strong women on his team! They should be on my team, where they can learn to be in service to the great Uchiha clan, and one day breed a new stronger generation for me." Sasuke yelled at first, but finished with a smirk.

The smirk didn't stay on his face for long however. As he, and everyone else suddenly felt a suffocating ammount of KI blanket the room. The others not having experience with the feeling couldn't tell where it was coming from. However three Shinobi in the room could. Iruka, Karui, and Kushina all turned to a stoic Naruto as he rose from his seat.

The other Genin hopefulls watched on in amazement, and horror as the once proclaimed dobe strode towards Sasuke. His posture had a air of nobility to it, but his presence promised only death, and suffering to those who crossed him.

Naruto himself was furious. He had let many slates against his character, and his intellagence go, but Sasuke had just admitted to wanting to use his new pack as slaves, and eventually breeding stock. Not only did his protective instincts kick in, but so did his possesive ones. While Demons shared their women with those they thought worthy. Lessers knew better than to openly covet that which was theirs. Sure looking at them with lust, or admiration was one thing. His women were beautiful, and he took pride in knowing they could turn heads the way they did, but to state that they were Sasuke's to do with as he pleased. Was a grave mistake.

Upon reaching the last male Uchiha Naruto bent down, and growled in a menacing tone. "Listen, and listen well Uchiha. You are never to speak of that which is mine in such a tone again. Wether they be teammate or family. Do so, and the consquences will be dire. I am no longer a clanless orphan. I am Naruto Uzumaki Naimkaze. Head of the combined Uzumaki Namikaze clans, so believe me when I say I will make good on my threats."

Sasuke was in fear for a moment, but smirked when he heard the part about Naruto being a clan head. That meant that as the last male Uchiha in the village. The only other Uchiha being his sister Mayumi, and his mother Mikoto. He had certain rights of his own thanks to the old laws. "In that case Uzumaki I challenge you to Ichizoku no teshutsu."

The other clan heirs in the room stood in shock, while the civilians looked on in confusion. The Ichizoku no teshutsu was a old law from the begenning of Konoha. It had not been used in over seventy years. Sakura looked to Ino, and whispered. "Ino you're a clan heiress. What are they talking about?"

Ino looked down at her friend turned rival in shock. Sakura could tell it was serious as normally Ino would have mocked her for not knowing something when she was supposed to be a know it all. "The Ichizoku no teshutsu is a law from Konoha's foundings. It was also adopted by several other countries in order to condence the number of clans on a shinobi council. The law allows for one clan head, or the eldest male of the main family of a clan to challenge another. The battle is fought until one submits, or is unable to continue. The loser's clan then becomes slaves in service to the winning clan. The law was developed by Madara Uchiha, and the Shodaime. This way clans who had a dispute could settle it without causing another war.

It's not a commonly known law, except to clan heirs as we need to be prepared incase it's ever used or needs to be used. It's been seventy years though since the last time it was used." Sakura was awstruck at the thought, but quickly smirked as she realized her Sasuke would now have two slaves he could throw in harms way if need be, and a breeding slut to keep him satisfied when she was away so he would never wander to far from home.

Naruto never flinched, he never so muched as twiched a eyebrow, even when Kushina had left to inform the Hokage. "I accept your challenge Uchiha."

A sudden presence filled the room as the Sadaime entered, and cleared his throat. "I have been informed of what is going on. Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha meet at the Chunin exams stadium in one hour. Those of you who wish to attend can meet your senseis there. They will be sitting in the section underneath the Kage box. All others may return here after the fight. Go home, and prepare boys. You have one hour."

Naruto quickly vanished along with Kushina to return home, and retrieve his gear. He knew he likely wouldn't need it. Especially after seven years of training with a Kage. However in a fight between Shinobi it was best to come prepared. As you never knew what your oppenent may have tucked away in his sleeve.

"Naruto-sama." Kushina spoke behind him. She had taken the oppurtunity to change into a fromal kimono. It was pitch black with a Uzumaki swirl embrodered on the back, and the Namikaze symbol over the left breast. "Please be careful. I have no doubt you can win this fight, but I want you to be prepared for any tricks the Uchiha may pull." She said, before cupping his cheek. "That being said, I want you to use him to send a message to the rest of Konoha. We have returned to the light, and we are to be feared, and respected."

Naruto cupped her waist, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I promise you I will win, an I will make our presence known to the world. The Uzumaki's kingdom was stolen from us years ago. Now I will take it back, and there is plenty of intrest owed on that debt."

As the two exited the compound they found a girl waiting outside. Her skin was the color of lightly roasted coffee, her eyes were golden, and her hair was rustic red. "I'm Karui, it's a pleasure to meet you two. I wanted to thank you for defending me in the classroom. I know we hadn't even met yet, but your loyalty to your team impressed me none the less." She said as she walked forward placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "On another note. I know you've done more than expected for me already, but I have one request. If I may." Naruto nodded, showing that he would at least hear her out. "Knock that pricks teeth down his throat." She whispered in his ear.

For the first time Naruto actually decided to drink in her image. He had to say she was quiete beautiful. Her dark skin contrasting her bright golden eyes. 'Definatly a nice drink of hot chocolate.' He thought.

As if to read his mind. Karui leaned in, and nipped his ear. "Be careful, or this hot chocolate may burn you." She whispered.

'Damn girls, and their mind reading powers.' He mentally cursed, hearing Kyuubi laugh at his plight.

Soon the Chunin exam stadium was filled with clan heads, and heirs. Along with Naruto's graduating class, and every off duty shinobi in the village. The civilian council had also showed up to watch Sasuke kick Naruto's ass. 'Well let's just see how that works out for you.' He thought to himself as he stared across the field at his opponent.

A Jonin named Genma stood between the two of them. His expression stoic, but even he could tell the severaty of the situation. On the one hand was a founding clan of Konoha. On the other hand was a combined clan of both one of Konoha's greatest allies, and one of the greatest Hokages to ever live.

"Alright you two, any weapons, Jutsu, or tools are allowed in this fight. The fight will go until one of you submits, or I determine you are unable to continue. Now both contestants take your places." Genma announced as the crowed grew deathly quiet.

Genma raised his hand. "3...2...1" His hand quickly lowered. "HAJIME!" He yelled as he jumped backwards.

Sasuke immediatly rushed Naruto aiming a shot at his head. Naruto dodged easily as he studied the boy's body mechanics. One of the lessons that had been drilled into his head over the past several years was kineseology. Meaning that even if Sasuke was telographing his moves so obviously. Naruto still would have been able to tell where the shot would strike by the twitches in the boy's muscles. "Come on Sasuke-chan. Where's the might of the Uchiha clan." Naruto taunted as he weaved in, and out of Sasuke's guard. "Oh wait that's right. A real Uchiha has the Sharingan. Meaning that Mikoto, and Mayumi are the last true Uchiha." He said causing Sasuke to grit his teeth.

"Well of course besides Itachi, but then again you could never hope to live up to the shadow that man casts could you. " He quipped causing Sasuke to growl in anger.

Leaping back he quickly flipped through handsigns before placing his fingers to his mout. "I'll show you the power of the Uchiha. **Fire ball Jutsu.** " A large fireball errupted from his mouth heading straight towards Naruto.

When the fire dissapaited Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "See he was nothing but talk. To bad I won't get him as a bitch slave, but his little girlfriend will make a good breeding slut to restart the Uchiha clan. Maybe I'll even..." He was cut off when a sudden burst of raw killing intent brought him to his knees.

Sasuke gasped for breath as he saw Naruto standing above him Wakazashi in hand. Sasuke cowered in fear as the blade was placed before his face. "You will cry tears of scarlet." Naruto spoke in a stoic voice, that seemed to radiate power. Quickly he pulled the blade across Sasuke's eyes.

The civilians in the crowed had to hold back their vomit while the shinobi looked on in shock at the brutality of a fresh Genin. Expecting that even with the severity of this fight. It would still come down to a testastorone fued between two adolecent boys. The Hyuga members in the crowed subconciously moved their hands to their eyes. The pain of having one's Dojustu sealed away in such a manner. To the older clan members, and clan heads in attendence it was seen as a message. If you messed with Naruto Uzumaki, he would rip that which was most precious to you away in the most brutal way possible.

Genma stepped in calling the match as Sasuke held his still bleeding eyes. The Medics doing all they could to stop the bleeding, but Naruto was almost surgical in his approach. Shredding the optic nerves in both eyes. It was doubtful that even Tsunade herself could fully heal the damage. The added wind chakra he had subtly placed at the edge of his blade, causing damage on a molecular level. "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The crowed fell silent. There was no applause, no calling for Naruto's punishment, not even whimper for the fallen Uchiha. The crowed was awestruck at the shinobi that now stood in front of them.

After exiting the arena, and returning to the compound to await his new team. Naruto was greeted by the sight of Mikoto, and Mayumi. "Naruto-sama Mayumi-chan, and I have come to recieve our slave seals, as per the law." Mikoto spoke. She could think of worse people to be in service of than the son of her long time friend.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he entered the house. The two women followed him without question. Their heads hung slightly. Their clan had gone from being one of the most feared, and revered clans in all of the elemental nations, to a family of three. Now they would be slaves to a Genin. All because the last male of their family in the village let his ego write a check his body couldn't cash.

Mayumi for her part stole a couple of glances at Naruto's rear as he walked in front of them. Being only a couple of years older than him. She could still find the attraction in his body. 'Damn I wouldn't have minded having him as a slave. Sure I would have used his cock when he matured some, but my strap on would have surely found its way into that tight ass.' She purred to herself.

"Mayumi if you continue to stair at my ass. I'll have to grab yours as compensasion." Naruto spoke without taking his eyes off the path in front of him. Mayumi only blushed, wondering how the blonde had caught her stairing.

Once they reached the basement. Naruto moved to the desk on the far end of the room grabbing his sealing equipment. "Both of you strip." He ordered in a calm voice. The two blushed, but quickly removed their clothes as Naruto's eyes scanned them apraising their bodies.

Mikoto had waist length dark blue hair, and a slender frame. Her breast were a modest low C-cup. Her hips were slightly wider likely due to child birth, and her pubic hair had grown out some. 'Likely because she hasn't had anyone to trim it for in a while.' He thought. Her stomach was still flat, and firmed, but did show a slight tummy. Which Naruto still found attractive.

Mayumi on the other hand both sides of her head shaved while the top, and back were pulled into a high ponytail. She was a couple of inches taller than Mikito standing at roughly five foot five. Her breast were a round 38C if Naruto had to guess. Like her mother she was toned with a nice set of hips on her.

Moving behind the two women. Naruto noted their nicely sculpted backsides, as well as the two circling ravens tattooed on Mayumi's shoulder blade. Creating a shadow clone, he quickly got to work applying the seals to the base of the two women's necks. Each of them trying to remain still as the brushes tickled their skin.

Naruto had used a seal that would make them unable to betray him, while still allowing them to keep their free will, and their own personalities. Once he had finished, he grabbed a hand full of Mayumi's ass, causing the girl to let out a small squeak of surprise. "That was payback for your staring earlier." He whispered in her ear before nibbling on its shell. Mayumi's legs quivered in arousal as his pheramone's hit her nose.

"Naruto-sama when do you have to meet your team?" Mikoto asked drawing his attention.

"They'll be over for supper. Karui, and Kushina-chan went out for some girl time. I was supposed to cook for us." Naruto informed her as he was about to release Mayumi's ass drawing a slight whimper from the girl.

Mikoto moved forward kissing him on the cheek. "In that case allow me to go cook dinner, while you, and Mayumi-chan get better aquinted. She seems to be enjoying your company." Mikoto said with a small smile.

Naruto leaned in giving the older woman a heated kiss causing her to blush, before quickly returning it. "I can live with that. However that is how you're supposed to properly kiss your master. I also expect you properly trimmed the next time I see you, or I'll have to punish you for being a bad girl Mikoto-chan." He whispered in her ear as he gave her ass a playful smack.

Mikoto blushed, and nodded as she collected her clothing. "Of course Naruto-sama. However I do expect you to continue to grow stronger. I may be your slave, but I will refuse to bed, or bare children for a weak man." She quipped with a smirk.

Naruto only grinned as he crashed his lips into her's a second time. His tongue dancing over hers, as he swiftly pinned her to the wall. "No need to worry about that Mikoto-chan. I will be getting stronger by the day, until no being on this planet can oppose me." He spoke subconciously dripping demonic energy into his voice for effect.

Mikoto felt her womanhood tingle as she nodded her head slowly. Knowing that she was only seeing a fraction of what the power he possessed. Once he released her arms, Mikoto quickly dressed, befor exiting the room to prepare dinner.

Naruto then turned his gaze to Mayumi, who had her thighs pressed together as he watched her body quiver in need. Moving over to his large cushioned chair. Naruto turned to face her. "Crawl over here." He spoke in a commanding voice. Mayumi obeyed as she moved to all fours crawling to him sensually. "Now remove my pants." He ordered as he looked down at her.

Mayumi quickly obeyed freeing him of his pants, and boxers allowing his erect member to smack her in the side of the face. It had to be at least nine inches, and was bout as thick as her wrist. 'Screw waiting till he matured. I need this thing in me now.' She thought, but waited patiently for his next order.

In a swift motion Naruto grabbed her by the back of the head. Forcing her nose into his heavy balls. Causing her to involuntarily inhale his musky scent. "Do you smell that Mayumi. I worked up quite the sweat today. Between having to make two trips to the house, and crippling your worthless brother." He said as he listened to Kurama, and flared his pheromones. The fox had a deep seeded hatred for the Uchiha, and even if it would be a while, before he, and Naruto could take revenge on the one who enslaved him in the first place. He would still enjoy watching as he turned the once proud Uchiha Matriarch, and Heiress into his obedient pets.

Mayumi drooled slightly as she inhaled the scent. The pheromones rolling off of him acting almost like a drug. Where as she wanted to dominate the young blonde earlier. To make him submit to her as her plaything. Now she felt the need to serve him. To worship him in any way he saw fit. "Tell me Mayumi. What would you have done to me if Sasuke had won our fight."

Mayumi groaned as his cock twitch atop her face. "I would have kept you as my personal pet. I'd lock you in chastity all day, and at night after a day of missions, and training I'd come home, and make you sniff my sandals. After that I'd make you sniff one of my feet while you licked the other clean. I'd edge you with handjobs, and footjobs for hours. Until you begged for release. Then I'd tell you the only way you'd get it. Would be if you let me pound your tight little ass with my eight inch strap on." She moaned moving her fingers to her clit as images of her pounding Naruto's firm ass filled her head. "Once I was done I'd jack you off with my toes untill you came all over my feet, and tits. Then I'd make you lick every sweaty cum covered inch of me clean, before locking you back in your cage.

I'd invite other men over, and make you suck their cocks till they got nice, and hard. Then I'd make you watch them fuck me while you licked their balls, and my pussy only to have to lick all of their cum out of me, and off them afterwards." She moaned as her fantisies filled her head.

Naruto smirked, as he slapped his cock on her face. "You certainly are one kinky bitch Mayumi. To think you would do all those cruel things to me. Maybe I should be just as cruel to you." He said as he ran his cock along her out stretched tongue.

"Yes master, I need to be punished for ever thinking that I could dominate you, or that my pathetic brother could ever beat you."She said as she began lapping at the underside of his cock.

"Clean my cock with your tongue." He said as he looked to the door to see Kushina standing there with a smirk. Mayumi didn't seem to notice as she began licking the under side of his head. Naruto reached to the table writing a short list of things on a piece of paper, before folding it into a paper airplane. Throwing it to Kushina he returned his attention to Mayumi. 'Never thought I'd actually have a use for those skills I developed while goofing off.' He thought as he enjoyed the tongue bath his cock was recieving.

Kushina caught the note in her hand. After reading it she looked at Naruto with a evil glint in her eye, and scampered off to shop.

Without warning Naruto forced his cock into the back of Mayumi's throat. Causing her to choke slightly on it. Holding her by her ponytail he began using her mouth to jack himself off. Mayumi groaned as she began running her tongue around his shaft. "Good you're learning your place quickly." He groaned, as he reached down twisting her nipple.

"Get ready Mayumi. I'm gonna cum." He warned as he pulled his cock back so that just the tip was placed in her mouth. Seeing that he wanted to fill her mouth. Mayumi began teasing his head with her tongue as she stroked his shaft. Naruto groaned loudly as he erupted in her mouth. Mayumi tried to swallow, but some of it dripped down to her breast. Once Naruto was empty, she proceeded to lick him clean, before licking the remainer from her chest.

"Good girl. Now get dressed, and let's get back upstairs. After dinner I have a surprise waiting for you." Naruto said as he stood up from the chair lifting up his pants.

"Yes master." Mayumi responded as she went to gather her clothing. Deciding to no longer resist his urges. Naruto layed a smack across Mayumi's inviting ass whilst she was bent over collecting her clothes. She only yelped, and smirked at him playfully.

Once he returned upstairs he was introduced to Tsunade, and Shizune. The former greeting him with a bone crushing hug, while burrying his head in her cleavage. Thanking him for making her a very wealthy woman. Naruto had asked what he meant. To which she explained that Kushina had conviced her to bet a large portion of the Senju fortune on Naruto. When he utterly decimated Sasuke she had won enough to spend the rest of her life throwing money away without even denting the Senju accounts.

Naruto had pulled back his head with a pleasure filled smirk playing on his lips. "Be thankful boy. That's the only free pass you'll get to this heavenly valley." Tsunade smirked as she flicked him on the forehead.

"Well then I'll just have to work on getting a lifetime pass some day." He quipped as he took his seat at the head of the table. Tsunade felt a slight arousal in her being stirred, but at the moment she was a Kage level shinobi. On par with Naruto in terms of raw power. Meaning that Naruto's ability to make others submit only worked mildly on her at best. Allowing him to get away with minor flirtation at best for the time being.

During the dinner party the newly formed Genin team discussed their training plans for the near future. Naruto had stated that he needed to go on a personal mission to the coast of Fire country. Tsunade had agreed without much questioning. Stating that she would take the team on a 'training trip' away from the village to practice their more destructive techinques.

After dinner the team had promised to regroup at the Uzumaki manor at noon tomorrow. Tsunade, and Shizune had left to the Senju compound to tidy up a bit, and Karui had returned to her apartment to pack for the month.

Naruto returned to the basement to find Mayumi already waiting for him. Once again naked on her knees. A small case sitting next to her. Kushina had instructed her not to open the case until Naruto's arrival. She had waited patiently, even though not being able to look inside the case had made her a bit nervous.

"On all fours slave." He ordered in a calloused tone. Mayumi immediatly complied not wanting to anger the obviously stronger shinobi. Naruto moved to the case, and opened it. Grinning at the contents. From the case he produced a butt plug that had a large fluffy tail attached to the end of it. The plug itself was about three inches long, and roughly four in diameter. He also produced a headband with a pair of dog ears on the top. "In this house you will earn everything. Even your own humanity. Until such time as I decide otherwise. You will be the Uzumaki family dog.

As a dog you will only eat, and drink out of a dog bowl. I've commissioned the Akimichi, and Inuzuka to fashion me a form of dog food with the same nutritional value as a human meal. You will walk on all fours, and sit like a dog when seated. You will not respond with human words. Instead you will respond with Arf for yes, and Woof for no. You will not use the human bathrooms. If you feel the need to go to the bathroom. You will bark, and go to the door where someone will let you into the back yard to go in the corner.

If you do have a accedient in the house I will rub your nose in it. Mikoto-chan will act as your handler when I am out on mission, or training. I will also have Maori-chan, Ten-chan, and Dustin-kun looking in on you at random time to ensure your obedience. Bark if you understand."

Mayumi sat for a moment in shock. She had always considered herself a dominant, and a sadist, but here stood a man, a freshly minted Genin no less. Who had in one fell swoop, not only stripped her clan of its prestigue, but had also stripped her of her own humanity. She found herself red faced. Resisting the urge in the back of her mind to bark for him.

Naruto saw this and wacked her on the nose causing her to recoil in shock. "I ordered you to speak. Don't make me repeat myself again." He instructed. A hint of Yokai leaking into his voice, giving it a slight demonic edge.

"Arf." Mayumi whimpered out in defeat. Ashamed of herself as a Uchiha for allowing herself to stoop this low. While at the same time biting back the arousal that was growing within her.

Naruto moved behind her, and wasted no time burrying one of his fingers in her ass. Mayumi bit back a low moan at the feeling. Her ass having been one of her more sensitive areas. "You enjoy having your ass fucked don't you?" He grinned as he finger fucked her ass.

"Arf!" Mayumi screamed. Naruto being impatient pulled his fingers from her ass, and shoved his cock into her ass. Mayumi moaned as Naruto began humping her ass, within minutes he was letting his seed loose in her ass. Mayumo shouted in pleasure before the plug was shoved in her ass.

"Good dog." He said using her mouth to clean himself

* * *

 **i managed to get surprise wifi. So I'll leave it at this and see how long it last. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying my work, and I hope to update more soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Naruto, Kushina, and Karui were waiting for Tsunade, and Shizune to arrive. When the clock marked the two hour mark, Naruto decided to be the man, and go investigate.

Arriving at the Senju compound Naruto found Shizune sitting in the living room, drinking some tea. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama isn't waking up. When she does this I have to simply let her wake up at her own time. She's much to hard to rouse otherwise." Shizune explained with a sigh.

"Which room is hers?" Naruto asked simply, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"The one at the end of the hall." Shizune said in a shaking voice.

Naruto nodded, and made his way down the hall. Opening the door he found Tsunade sprawled out on her bed. Wearing only a sports bra, likely to keep her breast out of her face, and a black thong.

" **Kit, channel some chakra into your finger and poke her in the ribs.** " Naruto did as Kurama told him, knowing his companion was also a natural born prankster. Channeling chakra into his finger. Naruto gave the busty blonde a sharp poke to the ribs. Naruto also noticed the small red tint along the edge of the focused energy.

Naruto watched as Tsunade jumped awake. She looked at Naruto in shock, before feeling a wet spot in the crotch of her underwear. It didn't smell like piss. It smelled like cum, meaning that brat had just made her cum with a poke to the ribs. "You have five seconds to explain." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto didn't appear fazed, as he leveled a cold glare at her. "My time is extremely valuable. I do not appreciate it being wasted waiting while you sleep in." His voice never raised, but his tone relayed his displeasure. His words dripping with venom.

Tsunade tried not to shiver at the authoritave tone he used. Keeping her composure as best she could. Tsunade looked at him, and gave a small disarming smile. "Come on Naruto-kun don't be like that. Here how about I make it up to you. How about another special hug?" She asked tugging at her sports bra. Still riding the high from the tremendous orgasm she just had.

Naruto kept his glare leveled on her, his cerulean eyes a raging sea storm. "A little cleavage isn't going to save you from this. Get up, and grab the edge of the bed." Naruto ordered.

Tsunade jumped to her feet, and slapped Naruto across the face. "I will do no such thing."

Naruto grabbed her by the wrist, using his increased strength, he pushed her head into the bed. "That wasn't a request. If you are going to act as our team leader, and if we are going to be traveling together. You are going to learn to be punctual, or you're going to suffer the consequences. " Naruto said, as he reared his hand back, before letting it fall, connecting roughly with Tsunade's ass.

"Motherfucker!" Tsunade shouted in surprise, and pain. Not expecting Naruto tohit hard enough to actually effect her.

"Not yet, but the day is young." Naruto quipped as he slapped her ass again. Naruto continued this for the next several minutes. Until the Senin was reduced to a whimpering little girl. Once Naruto was sure Tsunade had learned her lesson. He sat on the bed, and pulled her into his lap. Gently rubbing her back.

Reaching over to the night stand, Naruto grabbed a bottle of lotion. Uncorking it, Naruto began gently rubbing the lotion into Tsunade's stinging ass. "There there, you're alright. Have you learned your lesson?" He asked in a soothing almost paternal voice. Tsunade nodded slightly as she clutched his jacked sniffling slightly. Naruto smiled warmly, and kissed her forehead rocking her gently. "It's alright Tsu-chan, I've got you. As long as you behave yourself you won't have to get spanked anymore."

Tsunade looked up at him with a almost childlike expression. "Will you cuddle me, even if I don't get spanked."

"Of course Tsu-chan. Good girls always get cuddles." Naruto said stroking her hair gently. Tsunade smiled snuggling her face into Naruto's chest.

After several minutes of calming Tsunade down, and allowing her to cuddle him. The two of them climbed out of the bed, with Tsunade getting dressed in her usual attire.

After arriving, Tsunade apologizing for her lateness. After several minutes of discussion about their route. The new group left the gates, officially beginning their training trip.

Once they were a decent ways away from the gates, Naruto created a blood clone, and sent it off on its own mission. "Where's he headed?" Karui asked allowing her curiosity to get the better of her.

"He's going to a different location, to make a special private purchase for me." Naruto said closing the subject. Karui nodded, not wanting to pry into her new teammates personal business.

After a day of traveling the team arrived at the coast of fire country. "Alright, does everyone here know the water walking?" Naruto asked, more for Karui's sake, and to keep Kushina's origin a secret for now. Getting a nod from his group, Naruto took off across the ocean, Kurama augmenting his eyes slightly to show a red vapor trail in front of him, to lead him to his target.

Once the five of them had reached the edge of the land, Naruto turned back to his team. "Everyone ok?" Naruto asked popping his back.

"You ass, we just ran for twenty miles on water. How are you not even breathing hard?" She huffed, pointing at the other three women who were currently on their hands, and knees trying to catch their breath. The waves had been unforgiving, and even though one of them was a Senin, and two low Jonin. They didn't have the stamina to keep up with him.

"Sorry I just have a naturally high stamina. You guys can rest here for a moment. I'll go grab what I came here for, and then we can talk about a training schedule for the week." Karui gave him a death glare as she lunged to punch him.

In her sluggish condition, she was to slow to keep from telegraphing her punch. What Kurama hadn't told him was that he had begun blocking the pheromones since last night, in order to keep his teammates from jumping his bones during their trip. Meaning that the incident between him, and Tsunade this morning had been genuine. As had the ones between him, and the several other girls that night.

Grabbing Karui's hand, Naruto pulled her into his chest. Almost as if getting ready to dance with her. Leaning in he nipped lightly at her ear. "If you promise to enjoy yourself, and relax while I take care of my personal business. I promise to make it up to you tonight once we set up camp."

Karui grinned, leaning in giving him a bite on the neck. "I want a back rub. Make it good, and maybe I'll let you have a taste of my hot chocolate." She winked.

Naruto chuckled walking off to the shrine in the middle of the large island. The large shrine appeared to be made out of marble. The boarders on top of the inner walls were lined with silver, The runes ingrained on them were in a language Naruto couldn't read.

Finding the scroll lying on top of a large obsidian pedestal. Naruto quickly opened it, and signed his name in blood. Flipping through the signs, Naruto pumped a A-rank amount of chakra into his hands.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was greeted to the sight of a breath taking woman standing before him. Her long violet hair flowing down her exposed light purple shoulders. Her eyes were a golden color, but what struck Naruto was her form of dress. She seemed to be wearing armor, but it appeared to be painted on. That was the only explanation he had for how the clothing stayed on. The armor was a intricately woven floral pattern that tandamounted to a large V shape, Beginning just above her nipple, barely covering them, then running down her sides. Exposing her pubic mound, before stopping just shy of the hood of her clit.

"Greetings young warrior. I a am Lilith, Queen of the Succubus, and Incubus tribes of Tarturas. By your scent, which by the way is a mix of fox, and human. I'm guessing you're a newly formed Hanyou. So tell me child. Who was it who transformed you?" She asked raising a delicately shaped eyebrow.

"It was Kurama, Lord of the fox clan." Naruto stated, as he looked into her golden eyes.

"That explains much. Tell me young kit. I sense several other life forces on the island. Did you bring companions with you?"

"Yes my Lady. I am a Genin of Konoha, as such I brought my Genin team with me to train."

"Well then let's go greet them, I need to explain your training schedule to them." She said as she strode towards him, a sway in her hips.

"Right this way my Lady." Naruto smiled as he ushered her towards the door.

Upon arriving at the beach. Naruto, and Lilith were greeted to a sight to behold. Apparently Kushina knowing they were going to be going to a island. Had brought along a scroll containing a beach volleyball set. The girls were now engaged in a game of strip volleyball. With the teams being Kushina, and Karui vs. Tsunade, and Shizune. The game looked pretty evenly matched. With Tsunade, and Shizune just barely ahead. Currently the score sat at Shizune, and Tsunade in their bras, panties, and sandals. While Karui, and Kushina were down to just their panties, and sandals.

The ball lobbed over the net towards Karui who bopped it with her combined fist. Setting Kushina up to spike it, causing the ball to drill towards the sand. Shizune made a valiant effort to dive for it, but came up just short of it. Sighing she stood, and both she, and Tsunade removed their tops. Tsunade's E cup tits spilled out bobbling slightly, causing Naruto to lick his lips. Shizune's own moderate C's bounced a bit before locking back in place.

As Tsunade picked up the ball, she spotted Naruto, and a strange woman standing next to him. "Well it appears our audience has arrived. So lets make this game point." She said as she served the ball. The teams went back, and forth for several minutes, before Shizune delivered a devastating spike that caused the ball to spin in the sand for several seconds, before coming to a halt.

Kushina, and Karui both shook their heads for a moment, before making a show of lowering their panties. Revealing that Karui had shaved her mound into a landing strip. While Kushina had shaved hers into a heart.

Tsunade, and Shizune held up the girl's panties before giving them a good game slap on the ass. Which the girls returned in kind. Causing Tsunade to wince slightly. As her ass was still a bit sore from Naruto's earlier punishment.

"Well now that you've all had your fun. Naruto, and I have some news. First off my name is Lilith Queen of the succubus. Naruto has signed a summoning contract with the Demon clan. As per that contract he will be spending a little time in Hell training with each of the clans in their specialties. Now for those of you who don't know. In hell time moves differently than it does out here. For every day that passes in your world, twenty years passes in hell. Which is why when a soul is sentenced to one hundred years, they are sentenced in mortal time. In hell it is actually seven hundred, and thirty thousand.

Naruto will go to hell for a day in human time. During such time he will begin his training in the demon customs, as well as form bonds with several of the clans there. Including the Kyuubi as you know him's fox clan. When he returns I expect you all to have learned something new. As for you the raven hair woman with the lovely backside. Come forward."

Shizune blushed as she approached the slightly taller woman. "Yes Ma'am."

Lilith reached into a small pouch, and pulled out a bottle of white liquid, "I saw you staring slightly enviously at The blonde woman's breast. Do you wish for your own breast to grow." Shizune looked slightly ashamed, before nodding. "Drink this, and you will grow. The more of it you drink, the larger they will get. However I warn you. Your lust will increase significantly for twenty four hours, so unless you plan to take someone for a ride I'd find a place to be alone tonight. Unless you'd like Naruto to summon a incubus to keep you company."

Shizune blushed lightly putting her hands in front of her crotch. Fidgeting slightly as she became very interested in the ground. "Well it has been a while since I've had anyone in my bed. I wouldn't mind it. If Naruto-kun doesn't mind. I'll be sure to 'thank' him once he returns." She said putting her finger to her chin.

Naruto smiled, and summoned a Incubus to help. He was roughly six foot tall, with a very lean athletic build. The training pants he wore did little to hide his large bulge. "This is Jericho, he specializes in teasing, and enlarging orgasm size, and length." Lilith smiled as Jericho took her by the hand.

Shizune quickly downed the drink, as she followed him off to the ruins. Naruto smirked as he saw her breast begin to expand to mid DD's. "Now that that's clear, Naruto-kun we must be going. " Naruto smiled, and took hold of Lilith's hand.

The two of them disappeared in a poof of smoke. Going straight to Hell.

Upon arriving at the temple of Lilith. Naruto was met with several large demons. Beelzebub the king of the behemoths. Mara the Queen of the Naga. Solace, the king of the shades. Finally there was Serena, Queen of the Vampires. Lilith went about introducing her comrades, stating that he would meet Lucifer later on. Once his demonic presence was strong enough to stand in the man's presence. The longer he spent in Hell. The stronger his demonic energy would be. Meaning he would gain his first tail a lot sooner than before.

' _Let's get this started. Starting tomorrow your end begins.'_

* * *

 **So here's the next chapter. I have a couple poll questions. I want to work on a secondary story incase the wifi goes out i wanna leave yall with something extra to read, and not burn myself out on this story.**

 **A Fallout based Naruto story**

 **A story about a man named Stephen who travels between dimensions collecting a harem. (He is bi, but only has sex with guys in a female form.)**

 **A Fallout story involving vault 111 injecting their female occupants with a sluttifying them. Both Nate and Nora survive, and Nate does the same to other women in the commonwealth. Even opening a brothel.**


	5. Chapter 5

For the first part of his training, Naruto was given Incubus milk. To increase the size of his already generous cock. It now measured about thirteen, and a half inches long, and about three, and a half inches around. The secondary effect had also removed what little flat he had left, and chiseled his face down. Giving him a more rugged look.

His first training session focused mostly on seduction. With Kurama admitting to blocking his own pheromones. As he didn't want him to rely solely on the pheromones, and forgetting how to pleasure a lady. Naruto had sheepishly admitted to relying to much on his instinct rather than his actual charisma.

He learned how to speak to women in a naturally alluring, and seductive manner. As well as how to touch a woman, in a way that was subtle, yet still drove a woman wild. Lilith had personally taken care of his 'hands on training.' When it came to how to sexually touch a woman. Teaching him the many sensitive areas of the female body. The normal ones such as the clitoris, and the G-spot. As well as the floating ribs, the inner thigh, and the under side of the knee.

His training with the Behemoth clan was far less pleasant, but much more interesting. The first thing they did was take vicious advantage of his healing factor. Breaking both his arms, and legs repeatedly. When Kurama had finished healing him, he was roughly seven feet tall.

The Behemoths had gifted him a large great sword as a gift. It spanned about six, and a half feet long, and twelve wide. It also came with runes engraved on it. Which Naruto would later learn was a language called Norse. According to Lilith Norse, Latin, Greek, and Egyptian were known as language of power. Languages that made chants, and spells much more powerful.

Naruto was taught by the Behemoths how to wield the sword, as well as a Taijutsu style called 'Will Breaker' that complemented his height, and muscular build. (Think the Hound from Game of Thrones, but with a good looking face.)

Serena taught him the magic of the Vampire clan. Which focused on draining the enemies strength, and making it your own. Since Naruto was not a Vampire. The magic only worked at about ten percent the power of a actual Vampire, but it was still sufficient for getting one out of a jam.

Solace taught him stealth along with Necromancy. As a Necromancer he would be able to kill his enemies, and then bring them back. Either to fight for him, or to interrogate. So long as Naruto's willpower was stronger than the enemies.

Mara taught Naruto the basics of Naga magic, which was heavy with illusions, and elemental magic. Which thanks to Naruto's fox heritage, the illusion magic was something that came naturally to him.

In his last twenty years with the Demons, is when he met Lucifer. Naruto still remembered when he met the man.

Lucifer was actually much more human than what Naruto was expecting. He was a tall man with dear like horns coming from his head, and a strange symbol marked on his chest. His long red hair was combed to perfection, and his eyes shone with a fire that commanded the attention of everyone in the room. "Ah Naruto Uzumaki. I have heard much about you in the past eighty years. Respectful, diligent, studious, yet at the same time you are mischievous, promiscuous, and cunning. You embody the greatest qualities of the Demon clans. As such for the next twenty years you will train with me in the ways if the Demon sage mode, Yes you will still be allowed to engage in your 'extracurricular activities' with the Succubus clan during your leisure time." He said with a small smirk of his own.

His face then turned back into a serious expression. "But in the same breath, I expect you to be just as studious in our studies as you were with the other clan heads."

"Of course Lucifer-sama, I take my studies very seriously. I plan to conquer this world, and to do that I need to take my studies seriously."

Lucifer smiled, and waved his hand summoning a small book bag into existence. "These books contain books on history. Specifically the great conquers of the time, before you shinobi in habited the world. These men never conquered the entire world, but you can piece together the mistakes of the past in order to put together a invasion plan." Lucifer said in a proud voice.

When Naruto returned he found the girls sitting around their comp fire eating breakfast. "Good morning ladies." Naruto said as he approached the camp.

The women jumped to their feet weapons drawn. "Who are you, and what are you doing here." Tsunade asked staying in front of her students.

"Tsu-chan I'm gone for a day, and you've already forgotten me. I'm hurt, I thought I was special to you." Naruto said in a mock hurt voice.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she walked up to him. Running a delicate hand over his scruffy beard noting the large scar hidden just beneath the light beard. "Naruto-kun is that really you. You look so different."

Naruto let out a small amused chuckle. "A hundred years in hell will do that to you Tsu-chan. Don't worry though my dear. I'm still the same man I was when I left. Only now there's more of me to love." He said giving her a waggle of the eyebrow, and what was now infamously known in hell as 'the peck pop of love.'

Tsunade blushed as she ran a finger over his chiseled chest. "I would say so." She smiled in a flirtatious tone. Naruto's pheromones still turned off. Kurama stating that with his current seduction abilities he'd only ever need them to seduce a lesbian on a mission. "Well while you were gone, I taught the girls some advanced chakra control techniques, as well as a D-rank fire jutsu for making camp fires. Though I'm sure you won't need it with your new abilities." She said licking her lips drinking in his new form.

"Careful Tsu-chan. Keep that up, and I may start to think you want me to take you behind those bushes, and fuck you till you scream my name." Naruto grinned, before seeing that Tsunade was staring at his crotch in a small daze. "Did I hit the nail on the head Tsu-chan." Tsunade nodded.

"Well then as soon as we make land we'll find us a hotel to bed down in for the night." He smiled giving her ass a light slap. Tsunade jumped in shock before giving a confident nod.

With a clear of the throat Lilith regained their attention. "Before you go off, and begin your long night of debauchery. I'd first like you to tell your team about what we discussed on the way back."

Naruto smacked himself in the face remembering. "Oh that's right. One of the seers said that in roughly a month a bridge builder will come to the village, and request a C-rank mission. We need to be the team to take that mission. His village can't afford a A-rank mission, but the man responsible for the village's hardships has several rogue shinobi in his employ. So we'll be taking the mission."

"In that case we should get back to Konoha, and begin to place the three of you on C-rank missions in order to sharpen your combat skills." Tsunade instructed. Her four subordinates nodded in confirmation.

After bidding his new mistress goodbye, Naruto joined his team on the way back to the village. "So Naruto-kun what did the Demons teach you?" Tsunade asked as they walked down the path leading towards Kazuka town. It would be their stop for the night, before heading straight for Konoha.

"Now that would be telling Tsu-chan. Just get us a C-rank, let me loose, and watch the fire works." Naruto teased with a cheesy grin. Tsunade gave him, a small pout. It was still adorable to him, how a woman so refined. Could become so childish, and venerable around him. It spoke volumes to how much trust she placed in him. Soon he'd gain the next two pieces in his plan. The man from wave, and his companion were the first. Of course he'd have to kill them first, and then bring them back as evil chess pieces. After that he'd have to wait until the Chunin exams to acquire his next piece.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Naruto paid for two rooms, one with two queens, and the other with a king size. Naruto, and Tsunade taking the king size, and the others taking the queens.

Once in the room, Tsunade flopped down on the comfortable bed. When Naruto had told them he would be springing for a hotel. She had expected just a road side motel. Instead he had rented out two luxury sweets. "Ahh this feels amazing." Tsunade sighed as she sighed turning around on her back. Only to be met with Naruto's shirtless form. 'Damnit you could use those abs to sand oak.' Tsunade thought as she scanned him with her eyes.

"See something you like Tsu-chan?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Tsunade grinned, and kicked off her heels. Running her bare foot over Naruto's crotch her eyes widened. 'He could brain a baby seal with that bat!' She thought as she continued to rub the bulge. Naruto moaned in response as she continued to stroke him. "I think I've found a couple of things I like. What about you Naruto-kun? Do you see anything you like?" She asked tugging her fingers along the side of her top.

Naruto moaned, and nodded, as his knees suddenly failed him causing him to drop to his knees. Tsunade smirked in response, as she used her toes to unbutton, and unzip his pants. Her eyes widened as his cock sprang forward from his pants. She subconsciously licked her lips, as she pressed it to his stomach, and stroked it.

Naruto moaned, and looked up at her slightly parted mouth. The image caused his brain to click, and he immediately jumped to his feet, pinning her to the bed. Tsunade squirmed in response. It had been many years since a man had shown such power over her, and it made her wet as could be.

Capitalizing on his new position, Naruto began fingering her for all he was worth, reveling in the elations of his partner. Tsunade was screaming in pleasure as Naruto went to work devouring her monstrous breast. "Yes master, please use my body however you see fit." She moaned as she road his fingers.

Naruto grinned, and rose to his feet. Dropping his pants, he leveled a powerful glare at the Sanin. "If that's the case. Then get on your knees, and wrap those wonderful lips around my cock." Naruto commanded. Tsunade eagerly complied as she swallowed his cock about six of its thirteen inches deep. She began moving her head back, and forth. Taking the appendage deeper into her mouth with each stroke. Naruto moaned, as he began squeezing her massive tits. "Fuck, now I know why they call you the legendary sucker." Naruto grinned as he pinched sensitive nipple. Tsunade moaned, nodding, as she deep throated the invading body part.

Grabbing her by the back of the head. Naruto lifted her off the ground, before shoving her head into the mattress. Tsunade struggled for a moment, before she felt Naruto's cock impale her womanhood. Naruto moaned as he began ravaging her opening. Giving her no time to adjust as he pistoned his cock in, and out of her hole.

Grabbing her pigtails, Naruto ranked Tsunade's head up, forcing her to look into the mirror behind the bed. "You see this slut. This is your place now. You belong to me now, body, and spirit. Do you understand?" He growled as he used his free hand to slap her ass cheek.

"I understand Master, I am your willing slut." Tsunade screamed as she bounced her ass against his cock. Looking down, she was hit by her own wall of cleavage, while she watched Naruto's balls slap against her clit. She howled in pleasure, as she felt him ramming against every pleasure spot in her body. "Master, I'm going to cum!" She screamed.

Naruto continued his assault, his cock throbbing with each thrust. "Fuck Tsunade, I'm gonna fill your tight little cunt with my seed."

Tsunade screamed in pleasure as she felt him fill her with his sperm. She could no longer contain her own orgasm. Thirty years of celibacy had built up, and suddenly burst. Drowning Naruto's cock in her juices.

Naruto, and Tsunade spent the rest of the night fucking on each, and every part of the sweet. There wasn't a inch of the hotel room left by morning which wasn't covered in some kind of juice.

The following morning Naruto, and Tsunade met the rest of their team in the hotels restaurant for breakfast to plan their next move. "So fearless leader. What's our next move." Karui asked.

"Simple, we're going to start with the Harunos. Their family runs the Sidney merchant guild. Also known as the only guild in Konoha. They've been charging most places a forty percent membership fee on whatever they make. Any business that doesn't join their little party, begins to have 'accidents' on a regular basis. We're going to shut them down. According to one of the ANBU I paid off. My intel says that the guild is run by Mebuki, and Miyabi Haruno. My old classmate Sakura's mother, and aunt. It appears Mebuki is guilty of tax evasion, and skimming from the villages security fund. While Miyabi has a gambling debt that rivals even Tsunade-chans.

Our first task will be setting up shop. That's where Shizune, and Mikoto will set up shop. That should deter the two of them from trying any. Before that however, we're going to stop in Tanzuka town. The Golden Circle casino holds all of Miyabi's debts. The entire 6.2 million. I intend to buy it from them. That will put the both of them under my heel."

True to his word, Naruto stopped by Tanzuka town, and bought every Ryo of Miyabi's debt. He had informed the casino that he would inform her of the action himself. More wanting to see her reaction than anything.

He'd also purchased some new clothes so that his new slave would have something to wear while at work. It was a short mid thigh length sundress with a black floral design, and low cut neck line.

After returning home, Naruto, and company went their separate ways. Shizune, and Tsunade returned to the Senju compound to clean up. Karui returned to her apartment for a shower, and to replenish her supplies before some individual training. Kushina had decided to take the rest of the day off, and soak with her old friend turned slave Mikoto in the hot springs behind her home.

Naruto on the other hand, had gone to the Hokage tower, in order to purchase one of the abandoned store fronts in the red light district. It wasn't considered the best place, but the people there knew Naruto, and liked him. He was a example that one didn't always have to live in squallier.

After purchasing the building from the village public holdings office. Naruto went through, and hired several of the homeless beggars from his old neighborhood to begin renovating the store. Replacing the broken, and aging interior, with new sleek shelving, and coolers. While they were busy doing that, Naurto was setting up interviews for permanent positions in the store. He already had a manager in Shizune, and a cashier in Mikoto. Now he needed a stocker, and a maintenance manager. Once those positions were open, Naruto would be able to open the store.

Once the interviews had finished, Naruto set off to meet with some of the local farmers about supplying his general store. It didn't take long for Naruto to find a farmer who had been screwed over by the Harunos. Once the man heard Naruto's proposal, and heard that he was out to ruin the Harunos. The farmer was more than willing to cut Naruto a generous deal on meat, and produce.

* * *

 **This took a while to update, finally got wifi will be uploading one or two other stories before moving halfway across the country where I won't have wifi for a while**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been one month since Naruto had opened his first store. In that time he had gained great influence in the red light district. His first grocery store had been bringing in a regular profit, and providing much needed jobs to the area. He had also bought his old apartment complex, and turned it into a brothel. One where he forced Mayumi to work at. The word force being used loosely, as the Uchiha slut was more than happy to spend her day getting fucked.

Naruto had used the profits from both the two business to open a clothing shop with imports from the western boarders. The shop had become a favorite place of the women in the area. Supplying things like jeans, button up blouses, pleated skirts, and sneakers.

Naruto had also purchased several other apartment complexes in his old neighborhood. Repairing, and upgrading them while still renting them out to the same residence. The process had produced more jobs, as the men moved from one apartment to the next. If Naruto wasn't the head of a shinobi clan, his financial success, would have earned him a seat on the civilian council.

Miyabi was beginning to become infuriated. She was loosing business, because more, and more vendors were pulling from her guild to support the Uzumaki, and thanks to the fact that Naruto was a shinobi. She couldn't hire anyone to assassinate him without facing backlash, if she were caught. "That fucking Uzumaki. I'm going to make sure he suffers for this."

Meanwhile her sister Mebuki was trying to figure out how they were going to continue their lavish lifestyle if Naruto continued to take their suppliers. Maybe she could have Sakura pulled from the ninja program, and marry her off to some wealthy business man, or possibly even Naruto himself. 'Yes if she marries him, not only will we have access to his businesses, but his families treasury as well.' She thought to herself.

Naruto had used his shadow clones to run the company, while he himself worked on his physical training. He had invested in a weight shirt that increased the gravity of his body by 10% more than what his body could handle. Currently he was responding to 10.5 times Earths gravity. With Kurama's rapid healing ability being strained to its limits, in terms of repairing the muscles, while still keeping up with Kushina, Tenten, and Tsunade at night.

It was about this time that the team had been called into the Hokage's office for another C-rank. "Team eleven, I'm proud of the progress you've managed to make in the short time you've been working together. It is for this reason that I wish to personally ask you to undertake this mission. The client has requested a standard C-rank escort mission, but something isn't sitting right with me about it. Call it a old war vet's paranoia. Which is why I'm asking you, as one of my best Genin teams."

Tsunade looked at her team, and after receiving a nod from each of them. She turned back to the aging Hokage. "We will take the assignment Sensei."Hiruzen nodded, and motioned for the client to be lead in.

He looked like he was about to say something, but one death glare from Naruto shut him up, and caused him to close the lid on his bottle. Tsunade instructed them to meet at the main gate in six hours. Giving their client time to sober up, before they set out.

Six rolled around, and Naruto stood in front of the gate with Kushina waiting on their other party members. "So Naruto-kun what do you think of this mission."

Naruto put his hand to his chin, scratching the small patch of hair that had grown there. "I've learned that men don't get old in this profession without reason. If the old man says there's gonna be trouble I'm inclined to believe him. However with the Slug princess, the Beni-Oni, and myself on one team we should be just fine. Hell even Karui is at least Chunin level by now. As far as I'm concerned our rank is only a formality. The only reason we haven't been promoted is lack of mission history, and likely because the old man wants to use us as a show of force at the Chunin exams."

Kushina was surprised, even with his older looking appearance, Naruto was still only twelve. To think he could figure something like that out on his own was phenomenal. It was then that she realized that with his demon training, and the time he spent with her late husband. Naruto had almost thirty years of combat, and tactics training. Not to mention his diplomacy, and negotiation training.

After rendezvousing with the rest of their team the group made their way towards the boarder, and after a quick skirmish with the demon brothers. Two men Naruto took pleasure in killing, and interrogating due to their misuse of his clans name.

Tsunade had sent word to Hiruzen via slug of their findings, and informed him that her team would be continuing the mission. After which they arranged a payment plan with Tanzuna for a A-rank assassination mission, with the target being Gato himself.

Upon arriving in Wave they were immediately confronted by Zabuza Momochi. "Alright you three stay back I'll deal with him." Tsunade said as she stepped forward.

"No Tsunade, Zabuza is mine. This is a fight between swordsmen." Naruto spoke as he stepped forward. Placing his fingers to a seal on his arm. In a puff of smoke black Xiphos appeared. "Lets put one of the seven swords of the Mist to the test against a Stygian sword of Hell." He grinned as he took his stance.

"Alright brat if you're that eager to die, I'll happily oblige." He said jumping down to the water. Naruto stepped out on to the water, and with his sword still pointed at Zabuza bowed slightly, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the man in front of him.

Zabuza was a bit surprised, that a Konoha Genin was even this well versed in dueling tradition. He quickly returned the bow, and once they had both taken their stances, he rushed forward swinging for Naruto's head.

Naruto ducked under the blade aiming a quick thrust at Zabuza's mid section. This caused the man to jump back, and take a defensive stance. It had been a long time since anyone had forced him to go on the defensive.

Naruto wasn't one to let up though. He pressed the attack, in a effort to keep Zabuza on his toes. If he had to keep playing defense, it would prevent him from launching a counter attack.

Seeing a small opening in Naruto's recovery. Zabuza pressed forward, and knocked him back with a swing of his sword. Naruto grinned, he had been worried that training with the demons would spoil any fight in the mortal world for him, but it seems that Zabuza truly did live up to his title.

Naruto was grateful for his increased strength witch allowed him to parry some of the blows Zabuza attempted to deal him. Meanwhile, Zabuza was having a difficult time reading Naruto's movements. They seemed to be sporadic in nature, but each one seemed to flow effortlessly into the next. Every time he believed he had figured out the boy's pattern he seemed to break it without thinking.

"I have to admit kid, this is the best fight I've had since I left Kiri." Zabuza grinned, as he clashed swords with the boy again. The clash of energy caused the water around them to cascade across the landscape.

"Yes this has been fun, but it is time to end this. You have given me all that I need to make my decision." Naruto grinned jumping back, as he placed a hand to his chest. "Release restrained level one." Naruto said as his weights dropped down to 8 times Earths gravity. Disappearing in a blur of speed, Naruto stuck his blade through Zabuza's chest. Zabuza looked back at the boy in utter shock, only to see crimson eyes. "Now go forth, and be reborn as a knight of the devil house of Uzumaki." Naruto spoke as his voice rang out, vibrating with power that echoed throughout the clearing.

Suddenly a seal appeared under Zabuza's feet, and he felt power surge through his body. He then looked as a small seal in the shape of the Uzumaki crest, appeared where Naruto had just stabbed him.

"You can come down now accomplice." Naruto spoke into the trees. The girls looked confused for a moment, until a masked shinobi appeared in a body flicker. "And who might you be young lady?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Haku, and I'm a boy." Haku said, as he removed his mask.

"You can mask it with all the soaps you want, but there's no hiding your pheromones from one trained by Lilith herself. You're defiantly one hundred percent female." Haku's cheeks turned from their natural porcelain color to a deep shade of red. "Now for why I called you down. I made Zabuza a chess piece, it is something that only a Devil can do. Zabuza is now my evil chess piece knight. With this I have raised him from the dead, and given him increased speed. However this contract makes him unable to betray me.

In essence Zabuza is now my loyal soldado, he will obey orders, but otherwise still possesses his own free will. I will not make you a chess piece, but I ask that you stay by his side, and join my forces." Naruto explained.

Haku steeled her resolve as she looked at the intimidating young man. "I agree. I have pledged myself to be by Zabuza's side. If you are now Zabuza's master then I shall pledge myself to you as well."

"Are you sure about that Haku. When it comes to Devils we take bonds very seriously. I will grant you a Devil's pack, where I will grant you strength in exchange for pledging yourself to me as your master. When one does this with a Devil they must stand by their master until one of the two is dead."

"I understand, the only thing I ask is that you use some of your immense might to help the rebels of Kiri overtake the tyrant known as Yagura." Haku said as she knelt down bowing to him.

"I will grant you this request. I've been meaning to pay Kiri back for their hand in my homelands demise. For now though, my team will escort Tanzuna to his home. Meanwhile the three of us will head to Gato's mansion, and execute him." Naruto instructed as the two missing ninja nodded in response. Naruto turned to his team nodding for them to leave him to his work. They were reluctant at first, but a quick glare from Naruto sent them on their way.

Turning back he instructed Zabuza to lead the way back. Zabuza nodded, as the three took off into the woods. "So kid you have Haku, and I on your side, but I want to know your objective."

Naruto grinned, as he looked towards the path ahead. "It may sound simple, but I seek to conquer the world. During my studies with the Demon clan I learned of something called the multiverse."

Haku looked back at him a bit puzzled. "The multiverse master. What is that?"

"The multiverse refers to the infinite number of universes that exist within our realm of existence. For every probability their exist a universe. From the greatest things such as Zabuza succeeding in his first attempt at assassinating the Mizukage. To the smallest probability such as myself marrying my old classmate Sakura. Thinking of it reminds me of the words of a man before me. He was a king known as Alexander the Great. He lived long before the elemental nations existed.

Upon finding out that Earth was not the only planet in existence. He became saddened. When asked why, he responded with. 'There are so many worlds out their, and I have yet to conquer even one.' I seek to fulfill that dream. To conquer not just as many worlds as I can in my lifetime, but as many versions of this reality as possible."

Haku, and Zabuza were in shock at the boys words. "But how can one man accomplish that. If you didn't die in battle, you'd die of old age."

Naruto only smirked in response. "Devils are similar to another race, known as the Asgardians. Unlike humans, and most other races, we do not grow weak in old age. On the contrary, the older we get the stronger we become. Aside from us, and the Asgardians, the only others who share this trait are the dragons, and the Olympians." Haku, and Zabuza's eyes widened. They didn't know who the Asgardians, or the Olympians were, but everyone knew of the Dragon clan. If this boy shared the same trait as them. There was no telling how strong he could become.

As the group reached the mansion, Naruto activated his chameleon armor. It wouldn't hide him from a shinobi, as they'd recognize his affect on the area around them. Much like the way a normal clone could be spotted by any experienced Genin. However if he kept close enough behind Zabuza, he'd be able to walk into the mansion unnoticed.

As they entered the mansion Zabuza marched directly into Gato's office. "So Zabuza I take it the bridge builder is dead." Gato said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately no, It appears that he managed to somehow get one of the Legendary Sanin of Konoha as his escort." Gato's eyes widened, even civilians knew the strength of the Sanin. The three legendary shinobi trained by Konoha's own Hokage.

"This is bad Zabuza, what are we going to do. There's no way even the Demon of the mist could stand up to even one of the Sanin." Gato said in a panic.

"I have a plan, assemble all of your men in the courtyard. We're going to launch a full assault on his house. With the number of civilians involved, there's a good chance that they'll get distracted enough protecting their client, and his family that Haku, and I can swoop in, and take out the Sanin. Once she's gone we can take her Genin as prisoners. I saw them. Two Uzumaki's and a Kumo girl. She may have been wearing a Konoha headband, but the tattoo on her shoulder was defiantly a Kumo graduation tradition. I know some in Kusa who will pay well for her, and the Uzumaki blood being as rare as it is will fetch a even better price in Kumo."

Gato folded his hands together. "Yes you're right. Even if we take a heavy loss, the price of those three brats should more than cover it, and if you can recover the Sanin even half alive that would net us a fortune even greater than all of my assets combined." He said as he called over the intercom to all of his men, ordering them to meet in the courtyard.

Gato turned, and walked out on to the balcony over looking the gathered men. As the men looked up at him, Gato suddenly found a knife in his throat. Naruto quickly deactivated his chameleon armor, and stood before the men. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is a hostile take over by the Crimson Eagle corporation. You now all work for me. You can either become legitimate soldiers in my army, or you can leave. If you leave, and cause any trouble in my territory. You will be executed. This is your one, and only warning. If you wish to stay your combat skills will be tested, and you will be given a rank based on them, as well as other contributing factors. It is secured work, but your pay will be based on rank. So what say you."

The men all looked at each other. Most of them had actually been desperate sell swords. Pushed out of their positions by hidden villages that had popped up at the end of the last great war. Legitimate work that didn't run the risk of being killed by a angry villager with a set of brass balls, and a sharp knife sounded good to them.

Row by row the men began kneeling in submission to their new boss. Meanwhile Zabuza looked on in amazement. The boy had been able to sway the hearts of cold blooded killers with only a few words. "Kid you got a set on you that's for sure. So what now."

Naruto removed Gato's head. "Now I throw this at Tanzuna's feet, and finish my mission. While I do that you will test the men's combat skill. I'll leave a shadow clone here, to devise a written test to include tactics, and the such." Naruto said making a clone, as he walked off. The clone copied Gato's handwriting, and forged a document transferring his assets to Naruto.

Naruto sent a clone ahead of himself, to have Tanzuna gather the towns people, at the market square, He'd make this public, and subjugate his first land.

Upon arriving Naruto threw the head of Gato at the towns feet. "I have taken care of Gato, and seized his assets. I know that Gato was technically the lord of Wave. Meaning that with his death I now rule Wave." The towns people flinched back at the thought of trading one tyrant for another. "I do not seek to rule as he did. I have adjusted the tax rate to a flat rate of fifteen percent. It does not matter your income. Wave will also now have a standing army. Which is currently being prepared by my general Zabuza.

I am also planning to stimulate your economy with some of my own funds. I need any blacksmiths in the area to step forward." The crowed parted as three men stepped forward. Naruto smirked as he looked upon the men. Naruto smiled, and stepped forward handing each of them a scroll.

"Contained within these scrolls are the details of my order. I will need five hundred of each by the end of the month. I know that it is a lot to ask, but I will pay for a rush job." The men nodded, as they rushed off to get to work on their new Lord's order. "As for the rest of you, you may return to your normal business. I will have my shadow clones visiting each of the local shops. If you're needing any help have a written request ready for them, and we will get with you before my departure with a reasonable loan. My company back in Konoha possesses a strong partnership with the local farmers.

If your shop needs help getting started again I'm sure they'd be happy to extend me a line of credit. If not I will more than happily foot the bill, and you can make your payments directly to my representative in the village." The people smiled, and applauded as Naruto finished his speech. The shop owners quickly got to work making their request.

While they didn't want to get to far into debt. They did request enough to restart their business. While they were busy with this, Naruto went back to the mansion to look over the results of the exams.

The results were more than satisfying. Out of the five hundred men he had started with. He had gathered two hundred horse archers, two hundred, and thirty hoplites, sixty two captains, and eight battalion commanders. He had separated them into eight companies containing about sixty men each. Each one was lead by a battalion commander.

Naruto had summoned forth several minotaur's to train the men in broad sword, as well as spear combat. The minotaur's had been more than happy to do it, as they wanted to see combat soon. Knowing that even with his enormous chakra reserves. Naruto couldn't summon a entire army of demons yet. Their best bet at seeing combat in the near future would be to help his mortal army.

The month had quickly come, and gone. Naruto's orders had been completed, and his soldiers were now properly equipped. Color seals were added to officer curries' to help distinguish them from the lower ranks on the field. Naruto had left Haku as his business representative in wave. While Zabuza was left to over see his army, and to acclimate himself to his newfound abilities.

Shortly after giving their report on the mission to the Hokage. Naruto, and Tsunade were summoned to a council meeting. Naruto did not feel easy about the meeting in the slightest. As several of the civilian council members had smug looks on their faces. Especially Mebuki. 'That's odd, with all of the shops that have left her guild to become subsidiaries of the Crimson Eagle Corporation, she should be almost broke.' Naruto thought to himself as he took his seat.

"We have come together today to discuss Naruto Uzumaki's placement in the Clan restoration act." Hiruzen said as he called the meeting to order. Naruto wasn't surprised in the least. He knew this would be coming sooner or later.

Mebuki stood up looking like she'd just won the lottery. "As Naruto will need at least eight wives, and to at least have four promised, before the rank of Chunin. I would like to propose a marriage contract between him, and my own daughter Sakura. I understand that two of them were classmates in the academy."

Tsunade clenched her fist, and was about to say something, that was until she saw Naruto stand to speak. "I'm afraid I must decline." He said staring coldly into Mebuki's eyes.

"You can't." She protested. "The law dictates you must have four promised wives, and with the Chunin exams happening so soon, I'm sure your sensei will be entering you." She finished with a smirk.

"While that may be true I do have the right to refuse a marriage contract. Especially since I already have four women betrothed to me. Ino Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka, Samui of Kumo, and Tenten Higurashi." The council save the parents of two of the mentioned girls look stunned, as Hiashi stood.

"And tell me boy how did become betrothed to a Kumo shinobi." He said as he flared his byakugan at Naruto.

Naruto turned to him leveling a cold demonic glare at him. "First of all you will deactivate your byakugan, or I will take it as a threat on my person, and Second you will refer to me by Naruto, Uzumaki, or Lord Uzumaki Hiashi. Do not forget that in this chamber we stand as equals, and if you disrespect me you disrespect the Uzumaki, and I have no problem doing to you what I did to the Uchiha." The two men glared at each other until they heard Hiruzen clear his throat.

"Gentlemen that will be enough. Naruto no subjugating clans in the council room. Hiashi, Naruto is right. In this room, and out. He is the head of the Uzumaki, and shall be treated as such." Hiashi growled, and deactivated his byakugan. Hiruzen then turned to Naruto. "Now Naruto my boy, I would also like to know how you became betrothed to a Kumo shinobi."

Naruto nodded, and bowed slightly. "Yes my lord. When my father sat in the chair you now sit in. He negotiated a cease fire with Kumo. One of the conditions of this peace. Was that when I came of age to be placed in the CRA. I would marry one of the women of Kumo. At the time Samui had just been born. Samui is one year older than me, and is the student of the Raikage's right hand man. Darui of the black lightning." Naruto explained.

"I see, well I wish for this to take place before the exams if it doesn't trouble you too much. When the other villages travel to Konoha, I wish for them to see that Kumo, and Konoha have a united front. Think of it as a deterrent of sorts."

Naruto nodded. "That is acceptable to me my Lord. I will begin my studies of Kumo's customs. Does two months suffice for you." Naruto said in his 'business voice' as Lilith had dubbed it.

"Yes that is acceptable to me. Now if there is no further business. This council meeting is adjourned. You may all return to your business."

As the council exited the chambers, Inochi invited Naruto, and Tsume to dinner at his home. So that they could break the news to their daughters together.

As Naruto made ready to leave, he was stopped by Hiashi. "Naruto, I wish to apologize for my outburst in the council chambers. As you might know. My clan has some very dark history concerning Kumo. As recompense for my actions I wish to offer my daughter Hinabi in a marriage to you. She is three years your junior, but is already a genius in the ways of the gentle fist. It is my hope that by joining your clan I may spare her the caged bird seal, when Hinata finally takes her place as clan head." Hiashi explained bowing his head.

"I accept."

* * *

 **So my move got delayed by a day, so I decided to give you guys something extra to chew on. To those believing Naruto will be neutard by allowing Kushina to sleep with her old flames. I'm sorry you are not educated in lifestyle ways. Naruto is secure enough to know that Kushina would never choose another man over him. In the lifestyle Naruto lives there will be times in which he will need to be away for some time. There will also be times like the upcoming wedding when he will need to focus more on one wife.**

 **When it comes to most lifestyle relationships the man who allows this is more secure than the man who is constantly worried about cheating. Now that being said I know it's not for everyone, but that being said. Those of you who praise harems, but condemn when a female has more than one partner who is non female. You disappoint me with your hypocrisy. I will not change my stance on this story, and I still do seek to make it the largest piece of English literature in existence**


	7. Chapter 7

Groans filled the steamy area. Old, that was the only word Naruto could use to describe how he felt after dealing with the council, and immediately leaving to study Kumo's traditions, and customs. The only reason he had stopped, and left the clones to do all the work. Was because he still had dinner with Tsume, and Inochi. "Fuck. If Tsume, and Inochi haven't told their daughters about this whole situation, then I'll probably die of a migraine. And that will be from just Ino. I have no idea what Hana is like, but if she's anything like Kiba." Naruto shivered slightly, before relaxing. "At least the sex will be nice." Naruto thought.

"Though with the way Tsume was eyeing me like a butter kissed steak. I think she might want to amend the marriage contract." It wasn't a uncommon practice for clans to amend marriage contracts, so long as the woman offered was of equal or greater value than the one originally offered. Naruto himself was of no mind to refuse the milf that was Tsume Inuzuka.

Stepping from the bath, Naruto ran his calloused fingers through his hair. Before reaching for his towel. The soft cotton feeling almost silk like against his skin. He wished he could stay in the water a bit longer, but there was work to be done, and allies to hopefully be made.

After searching his wardrobe, Naruto settled on a pair of black jeans, and tight purple t shirt. Entering the front room. Naruto found Mikoto serving tea to Tsunade, and Kushina. "So ladies how do I look?" Naruto asked as he did a small turn for them.

The girls gave off a chorus of whistles, while Kushina herself stood up, and kissed his cheek, her small toned arms wrapped around his much larger muscular ones. "You look amazing my love. I'm sure You'll drive those three girls crazy when you show up."

A smile graced Naruto's lips as he kissed his woman's lips. "Thank you my dear. Your seal of approval is all the confidence I need to take on the world."

A smirk formed on Kushina's lips as she pecked his cheek. "Go knock em dead my King. Just save some energy for when you get home. You still have to show your best girl what all that demon training did for you. If it's anything like what Tsunade described. I don't think I'll be doing missions for at least a week afterwards." Her voice was dripping with lust, as she whispered in his ear.

A shake of the head was all Naruto could think to give, as he made his leave. The Inuzuka compound was not far, but he wanted to make a stop for a party favor. He knew Tsume wasn't one for extravagance, but he wanted to bring something nice anyway.

Arriving at the compound, Naruto was greeted by a very annoyed Kiba. "Hello Kiba, its been a while since I've seen you."

"Cut the crap Naruto. Mom just told Hana, and I about the marriage contract. Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Simple, I only found out shortly after graduation. By then I had to leave for a training trip, and a mission right after. I wanted to speak with all of you at once."

Kiba let out a small sight, as he looked at Naruto. "No matter how tall or ripped you get. Those eyes never change. I know you'll be good to her, but if you hurt her. I don't care who trained you, or how strong you become. I will hunt you down, and I will castrate you with a rusty kunai."

Naruto allowed himself to smile, as he shook Kiba's hand. "I'd give you a lobotomy via soup spoon if you didn't." Naruto joked lightly as he, and Kiba walked into the compound.

Floored was the only expression Hana, and Ino could muster when Naruto walked into the living room. "Uh Kiba I thought we were having a dinner thing. Who's your friend?" Ino asked as she eyed the male in front of her. She had to admit, there weren't many buff shinobi, but this man made it work for him.

Kiba smirked as he shot Naruto a 'this is gonna be good' look. "Ino it hasn't been that long since the academy. It's rude to pretend like you don't recognize our old friend Naruto."

Ino's jaw dropped so quickly, Kiba swore he could hear the floor crack. She then turned a shade of red that would make Kushina, and Karui's hair look like Sakura's by comparison. "Very funny Naruto, Now drop the Henge!" Ino yelled in embarrassment.

"Actually Ino this isn't a jutsu at all. I spent time training with my summons. Time flows differently in their realm. Hence the reason why I appear as I would in my prime in this dimension."

Ino looked around the room wondering how it was that no one else seemed surprised. "Am I the only one who's even mildly surprised by this?"

Inochi sighed, and shook his head. "Ino, sweetheart. In the world we live in. There's a swordsman in Kiri who is part shark. The Kazakage can control gold, and there are nine shinobi spread across the world who house powerful demons of Hell. The wow factor wears off very quickly."

Ino sighed in defeat, as Naruto presented Tsume with the bottle of wine, and the group took their seats around the table. "So Naruto, as you, and now the others know. We have a marriage contract between you, and our daughters. However Hana understandably has her reservations about the marriage, and has enacted a old clan law of ours."

Naruto sipped his drink casually as he surveyed the others at the table discretely. "And what law might that be Tsume." His eyes secretly scanned over Hana's form. Her athletic built body, and C cup breast if his incubi sense was working correctly. Was all packed into a long sleeved white compression shirt, and her wide 36 inch hips were packed into a pair of black yoga pants.

"It's a law stating she may challenge her suitor to determine his worth. It was a law we made years ago incase a marriage contract was ever made outside of the pack. It is basically a insurance policy to ensure you're worthy of my daughter."

Naruto scanned Tsume's poster with scrutinizing gaze. She seemed nervous. While her time as a Kunoichi and as a member of the Shinobi council had given her a astounding poker face. Naruto could still tell by the way her right thigh repeatedly flexed, and relaxed. That something was wrong with her. "I take it there is a gambit involved in this somehow."

"There is. If Hana loses the fight you will be awarded two mates instead of one. I myself volunteered to be the second mate if you are victorious."

Naruto looked at Hana who had a look of determination in her eyes. "I'll accept your challenge Hana. How does nine tomorrow morning sound to you?"

Hana looked a little taken back. She hadn't expected Naruto to accept the challenge. She had also heard that he was very bright tactically. So it vexed her as to why he would rush into a battle with little to no time to prepare. "That sounds perfect Naruto-kun. Though how about a little bet to make things a little more interesting?"

Naruto folded his arms as he fixed his gaze on Hana's face. He was surprised that unlike her brother, and mother she had normal pupils, and not the silted one common among her clan. "You have my attention Hana."

"My deal is that the winner of our little fight becomes the loser's Alpha. Meaning if you win, you will become my Dom. If I win however, you will not become my husband. Instead you will become my 'cuckold' I believe is the term they use in Suna."

"I'm familiar with the term. You should know that the last girl to attempt such a thing, is now crawling around my home with a tail plug shoved in her ass." Naruto said with no change in his expression.

Hana felt a bit unnerved at the statement, but was resolved to win her freedom none the less. If she managed to get herself a cute slave boy in the process that was a bonus. "So does that mean you agree to my terms Naruto?"

"Yes I believe your terms are acceptable Hana. Though I must warn you. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill. You might not survive our contest."

The two stared each other down, in a electrifying tenseness before Tsume's voice broke the silence. "The both of you should settle down, and eat. Because if the dinner I worked so hard on gets cold over this lovers spat." She looked at them with a sickly sweet smile only a mother could muster. "Because if this dinner I worked so hard to make gets cold because of you. Neither of you will make it to see tomorrow."

The two quickly thanked Tsume for the food, and began eating. "Hope she's got that kind of ferocity in the bedroom." Naruto mumbled to himself as he ate.

"Win tomorrow, and you'll find out." Tsume smirked as she ate. Naruto nearly choked on his food as he picked up her whisper. 'Forgot moms have super hearing.' He thought to himself as he focused on his food.

The rest of the night was much less lively. Both Hana, and Ino were adamantly against the marriage, but Hana was at least content to let the matter resolve itself in the morning. Ino on the other hand was very vocal in defying him until he proved himself as at least a viable boyfriend first. Naruto had been happy to agree to the request, and the two of them had set a date for the following Saturday.

The following morning, Naruto dressed in a black dry fit sleeveless shirt, and cargo pants for his 'date' with Hana. "Remember Naruto she's your fiancé. Do not kill her." He reminded himself as he looked over his gear for the fight. Luckily it wasn't like his last duel. This time it was in private, at the Inuzuka compound. The only people attending would be Tsume, Kiba, his team, and Ino. The others had already gone ahead in order to give Naruto private time to prepare. "Wish someone would have taken care of my morning wood first." Naruto grumbled as he placed his sword on his hip.

Arriving at the battle sight, which was actually just one of the Inuzuka training grounds. Naruto found the spectators standing off to the side, with Hana standing on the opposite side of the field.

"Alright you two lets get this show on the road." Tsume said as she held her hand in the air. "Begin!"

* * *

 **Yes short chapter, but for the forseeable future I am living in my truck with a hotel stay once or twice a week. I'm hoping by the third to have a pop up camper or mid month a apartment. My laptop has no battery so I can only write on hotel days. But it shouldn't last to long. For anyone doubting if this story making it to the longest piece of literature, go read the current holder the subspace emmisary's world conquest. A super smash bros fanfic on this sight.**


End file.
